A Little Awkward
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Two people in a small town meet unexpectedly at the fair. They have more in common then they think. They both had to overcome bullying to get to the place they are. It only took a day to realize whatever they had was special... and a little awkward.
1. Fair

**A Little Awkward**

* * *

"We're going on." Sharpay said, taking another step closer in line.

"You guys can go. I'm not going." I said firmly, ducking down to go under the railing.

"Hey no cutting!" A bushy haired guy said.

"We're in front of you. Suck an Egg Danforth!" Taylor yelled at him.

"Fuck you McKessie." He said.

I laughed as I slipped under the rail. I stood up, running into somebody. "Ugh, sorry." I groaned. "I didn't… hit you, did I?" I asked, blushing, looking up at him.

The guy blushed, laughing awkwardly. "No. You didn't." He said softly. "Trying to escape?" He asked.

I nodded. I looked over at Taylor and the bushy haired guy named Danforth argue. "I am not going on this metal death trap." I said.

"It doesn't look too safe." He said, looking up at it. "Chad and Zeke were pressuring me to go on." The guy said jerking his thumb over at his friends.

"Wanna split a funnel cake?" I asked, glancing over again. "While they're not paying attention?"

He looked up at the Doom Drop. "Yes. Please." He said, giving me a small grin. "Hurry up let's go." He took my hand and we ducked under the ropes.

"Bolton! Get back here!"

"Gabriella!" I heard Taylor call me.

"Keep going." I urged as we made it to the back and took off running. We stopped running once we got to the food area. We looked at each other, catching our breaths. We burst out laughing and looked around awkwardly. "So Funnel cake?"

"Yes." He agreed. "You get the funnel cake, I'll get drinks?"

"Sounds fair." I reasoned. "What do you want on it?"

"Whatever you want, I'm not picky." He said, looking at me. "Drinks?"

"Waters fine." I said. "Meet me back here?"

He nodded and we went our separate ways. I stepped up to the window and ordered my funnel cake. I glanced back to see him already standing there with a water and a bottle of orange Gatorade. He stared at the ground, kicking the dirt around with his foot. His head shot up and he looked at me. I turned around quickly, cursing myself for letting him catch me looking at him.

"Twenty?" The lady in the window called my number. I grabbed two forks and lots of napkins before I grabbed the plate with the funnel cake.

"Let's find a seat." He said, as I walked up to him. "I think I see a table over there." I followed him over to the table and we sat down together. We looked at each other awkwardly as we realized we knew nothing about each other. "Here's your water." He said, putting the huge bottle in front of me. "I would've gotten a smaller size but everything is jumbo here."

I laughed quietly. "It's okay, thank you." I handed him a fork.

"I love funnel cake." He said, sticking the plastic fork into the sugarcoated pastry. "Sucks you can only get it one time a year."

I nodded in agreement. I stuck my fork in as well. "My brother tried to make one once… it didn't work out very well."

"Oh, how olds your brother?"

"23. We have a seven year age difference. We were both… surprises." I said, laughing slightly.

"I have a brother too. He's fourteen." He said, nodding. "He's kind of an ass."

I snorted. "Aren't all brothers."

We both struggled to get pieces off. "Are you weird about eating with your hands?" He asked me.

"Nope."

"Good, these plastic forks are a piece of shit." He said, dropping the fork and ripping off a piece.

I giggled to myself as I ripped off a piece. I popped it in my mouth. "It tastes like heaven." I said slightly moaning. I chewed before ripping another piece off.

He chuckled at me. "What's your name?"

"Gabi… well Gabriella but I every nickname under the sun." I reached over to pick up my huge, cold water bottle. "What's yours?" I asked him.

"Troy." He said quietly. He watched me take a sip of my water before grabbing another piece of funnel cake. "Do you go to West High?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I go to private school. South Rock Prep Academy."

He nodded. "I see. I go to East High, with Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke."

"Taylor and Sharpay always rant about the boys but I never really listen." I laughed awkwardly. "I'm socially awkward, I'm sorry."

He smiled warmly. "You're not the only one. I only talk to Chad and Zeke. I have social anxiety. Look at my hand." He lifted up his hand and it was shaking. I frowned. "But I can't stop talking to you." He said, laughing quietly.

"Wow." I said quietly. "I never would have guessed." I looked up at him. He was far from ugly, I would figure he would have been extremely popular. "So you don't talk to new people, like ever?"

"I haven't said a word to Taylor or Sharpay… ever." He said, looking up at me. He flushed automatically, turning his head down. "Sorry, I bet you don't care."

"I do." I said softly. "I feel honored you're talking to me."

He gave me a small smile. "So what do you prefer? Gabi or Gabriella?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever is easier for you."

"Gabriella is a beautiful name." He said, picking up another piece of cake.

"Thank you. It was my great grandmothers name. She was born in Italy. My Dad's Grandma. They were really close. His name is Gabriel. I'm Gabriella. My brother, thankfully, isn't Gabriel either. His name is Jesse- my mom's dad's name." I explained. "We like to repeat names."

"My brother is named Jackson, kind of after my Dad. I don't really know where they got mine from." He said, quietly before he continued chewing. "So you're Italian?"

"My great grandparent's were both Italian. My grandma is Italian and my grandpa is from Spain. So a little Italian and a little Spanish from my dad. My mom is like a mix of everything. Her dad, my papa Jesse, is Puerto Rican and Native American. My grandma is like a mixture of everything white. So I'm definitely a mutt."

He chuckled. "Wow, my family is everything European. My dad's side in mainly English and French I believe. My mom's is German and Irish… a little Swiss."

"It's hard to find a pure breed of anything anymore." I said. "But diversity is good."

"Yeah." He agreed quietly.

* * *

We sat there quietly, finishing off the rest of our funnel cake. I took a look around and I saw an angry Sharpay and Taylor heading right for us. "Uh oh." I said quietly.

"What?" Troy asked, confused.

"Gabriella Fucking Montez." Sharpay said, taking a seat next to me. "We've been looking all over for you for like the last fifteen minutes! You've been right here the whole fucking time."

"Yeah-"

"You ditched us for Bolton?" Taylor asked, sitting next to Troy. "He doesn't even talk! What could you have possibly talked about?" Taylor looked over at him. "No offense of course but aren't you like mute or something?"

"Taylor!" I scolded.

"What?"

"You guys are assholes. Troy and I didn't want to go on the ride so we decided to hang out together. We had plenty to talk about. Not that it's any of your damn business. Apologize to him."

"But-"

"Taylor Helen McKessie. Apologize." I said firmly.

Troy looked at me kind of surprised. "Sorry." She mumbled. Troy just kind of nodded. He looked extremely uncomfortable next to Taylor.

"Troy! Why did you ditch us man? That ride was totally sweet." The bushy haired guy said, walking over to the table as well.

"Who's your new friend Troy? " The other guy said. "Hi I'm Zeke." He introduced himself to me. "What's your name pretty lady?" He asked, kissing the top of my hand.

I crinkled my nose at him. "Gabi."

"We should get going." Taylor said. "It's getting a little crowded over here."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean McKessie?"

"You know exactly what it means Danforth. You and your little crew have been following us all day." Taylor started.

I just sighed and looked up at Troy. He gave me a small smile and nodded his head away. I nodded mine, agreeing we should make a get away. Once they brought Sharpay into the mix, I stood up. I grabbed my water, taking a drink, walking around the other guy. I walked backwards watching Troy slip away unnoticed. He caught up to me and we walked away quickly.

"Why do I have a feeling we're going to be doing that a lot today?" I asked him.

"Because our friends kind of hate each other." He said, giving me a small smile.

"People really think you're mute?" I asked him.

He just shrugged. "I guess. I don't really talk… a lot." He said, slowly. "It's hard sometimes. I'm constantly worrying."

"You'll be okay." I assured him. I put my hand in his shaking one. "Let's go in one of those fun house things… Do you like those?"

He gave me a small smile before he nodded. "We have to get tickets."

"Come on." I said, leading him over to one of the ticket booths. There was a guy eating his lunch in one of the air conditioned booths. He was looking down, probably playing some stupid baseball game on his phone. "Jesse!"

"Jesus, Gabi." He said after jumping up and dropping his phone on the desk. "What? I'm on my lunch."

"You promised me tickets." I said, grinning at him.

"I don't know if I can." He said, looking over at Troy, who was standing next to me. "Who the hell are you?"

Troy jumped a little bit. "That's Troy. We need tickets…. Please Jesse." I begged.

"I can just pay for them." Troy said quietly.

"No." I said, turning back to my brother. "You promised."

He was still eyeing Troy. "Are you going to feel my little sister up?"

Troy looked alarmed. "We just met."

"Jesse, knock it off. He's not like that." I said, frowning at my brother.

"You look so familiar." Jesse said, still looking at Troy. "I'm trying to think of where I saw you from."

Troy just shrugged a little bit. "I... don't know."

"Jesse, come on."

"Basketball. Do you play basketball?" He asked. Troy nodded. "You go to East, right?" Troy nodded again. "Oh god! You're Troy Bolton! You were on Sports Center! The NBA is looking into you and you're still sixteen. Oh man! I'm so sorry dude."

Troy facial expression didn't change. "It's okay."

"Let me get you wrist bands." Jesse said, digging around in his booth.

"Wow, you do it for him but not for your sister. Thanks Jess. Great." I said sarcastically.

"Listen Gab. Just stick with this guy. When he goes pro, he'll be making millions. Give me your wrist." I put my wrist up there and he stuck it on. He did the same to Troy. "Nice to meet you. Don't touch my sister."

"Um, you too?" Troy said, looking away awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry." I said as we walked away. "He's an idiot. I mean he's twenty three and he works at the fair. He's living the dream." Troy cracked a smile as we walked towards the rides. "Does this one look good?" I asked Troy, pointing to the Fun House.

"Yeah." He murmured walking up to the entrance with me.

I showed the man my wrist band and he slipped me through. Troy followed me as we walked up the stairs. "I'm sorry about my brother." I repeated again.

"It's fine."

"So you're that good at basketball huh?" I asked, looking back at him.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "They said I'm expected to grow at least a half a foot by the send of senior year. My dad wants me to play basketball."

"What do you want to do?" I asked, almost loosing my balance on the wheels that roll on the ground. He caught my waist and held on as we rolled across them.

"I don't know." He said. "I don't know if I'll know even when we graduate."

"You haven't thought about it?"

He shook his head, stopping as we got to the mirrors. "I thought I was never going to be able to be like I am right now. My anxiety was worse when I was little. I didn't talk till I was seven. I was put into a special school, I made so much progress since then. I would have fainted talking to a girl in eighth grade." He said, reaching down for my hand again.

I closed it around his as he lead us through the mirrors. He jumped when a spray of air suddenly burst out of the ground. I squeezed his hand a little tighter. "That must have been hard."

"Learning was the easy part. I wasn't behind I just didn't talk." He said. "I haven't been much of a talker."

"Not to anybody?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I talk to my parents and my brother when they talk to me and stuff but I never really talked about feelings or dreams or anything." He said shyly. "I talk to Chad and Zeke about Basketball and I listen to them talk about girls."

I smiled a little bit. "You don't talk to girls?" He shook his head. "Why not?"

"They're terrifying." He said, laughing a little bit. "I saw one catfight on YouTube when I was twelve and I haven't talked to a girl since."

I giggled. "You think I'm a boy then?"

He frowned, blushing shaking his head. "No-"

"I was joking." I said softly.

"Right." He said, looking at the ground.

"It's nice to talk to people sometimes." I said, looking over at him. "You can talk to me. I'll probably end up talking more because that's all I do is talk and talk and talk." I said, waving my hand.

Troy smiled at me. "You're such an eloquent speaker."

"Thank you. I'm head of the debate team. I can win an argument against anybody." I said, proudly.

"You're very confident." He noticed.

I gave him a small smile. "When I'm not socially awkward."

"You are the least socially awkward person I know." He stepped though the spinning circle before me.

"I always wanted to go around on one of these, but I'm too small." I said, trying to plant my feet and my hands. I made my way out of the tube after an unsuccessful circle. "What do you want to go on now?"

"I would say Ferris Wheel but I'm scared shitless of heights." Troy said, helping me down the steps. "I would love not to piss my pants in front of a girl today."

I laughed quietly, shaking my head at him. "You'd be fine. However, I won't let you go through that torture so we can go on a spinning ride?"

"I might throw up." He warned. "But if you want to go, I'll accompany you."

"I might throw up too. Do you want to chance it?" I asked him.

He looked down at my small hand tucked underneath his. "I'll take the chance." He murmured, looking up at me. His eyes found mine and he smiled at me.

I took a step closer to him. "Then let's go." I said softly. Troy nodded once as we walked slowly towards a spinning ride. It was a giant strawberry, probably meant for kids. We showed our wrist bands and sat in the private little strawberry. Troy closed the gate.

"At least we won't fall out."

I smiled. "Right?"

"So…" Troy stopped talking and looking away.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Me? Boyfriend? Yeah right." I said with a small laugh.

"Why do you say it like that?" He asked curiously.

"I talk too much at inappropriate times. I don't talk enough when I'm supposed to. I say the stupidest things. My brother is intimidating. The one guy that got my brother's stamp of approval got scared off by my dad." I sighed. "I was at a place where I needed to have a boyfriend after boyfriend but I got over that and I'm happy to let whatever happen."

He nodded his head. "I haven't had a girlfriend… well ever. My friends think I'm gay."

"Are you?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I have no problem with gay people, but I like girls." He said. "Well… admire from afar."

I smiled at him. "That's not creepy."

He frowned a little bit. "It kind of is." He said before he chuckled. "I concluded I'm never going to get married."

"What? Why? You're cute. You're nice. You just have to find someone who-" the strawberry started moving, startling me for a moment. I grabbed the middle and started spinning us.

Troy gave me a wide grin and started spinning with me. "Just don't look out the little window."

"I have to remember that." I said, feeling the strawberry spin a little faster. Troy stopped and I let it spin its self. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" He asked, looking over at me.

"Any girl would be lucky to be your girlfriend." I said, touching his hand.

He blushed lightly, giving me a small smile. "Thank you." I scooted over to him, leaning against him. He put his arm around my shoulder awkwardly. I laughed quietly, fixing his arm to a more comfortable position. "My hands are sweaty." He said when I placed my fingers in between his.

"So are mine." I said, giving him a small smile. "You can relax, you know."

He nodded. "I know… it's hard."

I gave him a small smile. "It's okay." I rested my head against him. "What's public school really like?" I asked. "I mean, Taylor and Sharpay tell but they don't say much."

"Well East has a lot of… spirit. There's a lot of red. Our football team sucks. Basketball is good, Baseball is good as well." He thought for a minute. "Drama teacher is crazy. My dad is the head of athletics. We have a lot of clubs. We mostly have… white students with the exception of maybe fifteen."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" He just shrugged. "What about the curriculum?"

"Depends on the teacher. Some don't care, some stick by it religiously." Troy said. "What's your school like?"

"Small. There's about five other people in my grade. It's very prestigious. We have to pass a lot of tests to get in. I'm sure you heard rumors… We're a bunch of annoyingly smart kids." I said, swallowing. "I am initially a child prodigy. I can do difficult mathematical equations in my head within a matter of seconds. On top of that school we have to take a certain number of college classes as well."

"Wow." He said frowning.

"I was pulled out of the sixth grade because they didn't want me to jump too many grades." I said quietly. "I got made fun of a lot too… I am the freaky math girl."

"Hey, at least your not the mute." He said, shrugging.

I gave him a small smile. "We weirdly understand each other."

He cracked a smile. "We do." The buzzer sounded as the ride stopped. He removed his arm from me and we climbed out of the strawberry. "Neither of us are throwing up." He said, optimistically.

"Can we go on the train?" I asked, trying to get out of the funky mood talking about my past left me in.

"Sure."

* * *

I took a sip of my water while we walked over to the train. We stopped in line and he took a drink of the last of his Gatorade. I didn't even see him drink any of it. He put the bottle in the recycle before he stood by me again. I looked up at his face. His eyes were so blue, with a hint of innocence. I just wanted to kiss the life out of him. I bit back the urge when we had to move up in line.

We got seated in one of the last cars and I leaned against him as we did before. "You're pretty honest right?" I asked him while we waited for the train to start.

"I don't lie, if that's what you mean." He said, putting his arm around me again.

"If you can change anything about high school, what would it be?" I asked him.

He thought for a minute, swallowing. "Well, I would change the fact that my dad worked there."

"How come?"

Troy shrugged. "He checks up on me and it's embarrassing sometimes." Troy frowned to himself. "Actually no, I like having my dad there. Nobody really messes with me anymore since my dad's there. If I forget to take my medication he can bring it to me."

"Have you ever forgotten them?" I asked.

Troy nodded. "I did once in the seventh grade. I had a really, really bad anxiety attack." He murmured. "I stopped breathing for five minutes and my body shut down. That's when the bullying started."

I frowned. "It sounds terrifying."

"It was… pretty bad. I was in the hospital for 3 days. I had have a psychiatric evaluation. I hate doctors." He said with a small shrug.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, it must be hard."

"Sometimes it is, but I'm getting better. Just talking to you for this long is groundbreaking." He joked. The train jerked to life and started running it's course.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

He looked at me surprised. "You're joking, right?"

"No." I said slowly.

"You are beyond pretty." He said softly. "I'm sure you already know that."

"People can tell you you're pretty, you don't always know if they mean it." I countered. I crossed my legs, leaning against him. "I'm gullible." I said, looking up at him. "Really, really gullible."

"I don't believe that."

"I'm so serious. My friends can't prank me any more." I murmured. "They got me really good last year. I cried for an six hours."

"What happened?"

"They told me my cat died, on April fools day. My cat, Cheeto, decided to hide in my closet all day so I really thought that it happened. It was just… terrible." I said, sighing.

He smiled at me. "Cheeto?"

"I was twelve when I got him." I said with a shrug.

"It's cute. Animals love me." He said. "My mom says it's because I don't bother them. I just pet if they're near."

I smiled at him. "Cheeto loves everybody. He's cat with a dog-like personality." Troy chuckled. "You know what I mean?"

He nodded. "I do."

"Our friends are probably super pissed at us now."

"I'm surprised they haven't found us yet." He said softly.

"Me too." I wiggled my foot. "How long are you staying?"

"Until after the fireworks."

"Good, me too." I said, leaning against him. "Hey, if you want, if we get split up, meet me by the Ferris wheel at eight."

"I'll be there." He said, looking up as it got dark. We were in the tunnel. "This was a short ride." He said as we stopped at the station.

"I think we're busted." I said, pointing over at Taylor, Sharpay, and Troy's friends. They were waiting with their arms crossed. We got out. "I don't think we can ditch them again."

"I don't think so either." He said quietly as we got out of the train car.

"Eight at the Ferris Wheel?" I asked him.

"Eight at the Ferris Wheel." He agreed.

We walked out the exit. "You are not getting away from us again, Gabriella Montez." Sharpay said, grabbing my arm. I smacked her hand away.

"I'll see you later Troy." I said with a small smile. He nodded with a small smile, walking away with his friends.

"Well we're going to pretend that you didn't ditch us."

"Twice." Sharpay added.

"Yes, twice." Taylor repeated. "Now we're going to have fun, alright?"

"Alright." I said with a small sigh. I looked back to the direction the boys were walking down and they were gone.

* * *

**New Story. Two Shot. Probably my favorite Troy i've ever written. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Fireworks

"You don't have to drag me." I protested. "I can walk like a normal person." I said, frowning.

"Well we're not letting you get away again." Sharpay said. "We are going to have a long, long, long talk."

"Why?"

"Because we said so." Taylor said.

I sighed. "Why am I friends with you guys?"

"Because you have no other friends. Now sit." Sharpay ordered. I took a seat on a bench. "Where should we start?"

Taylor took a seat next to me. "Did he even talk to you?"

"Troy? Yeah." I said sighing.

"Really?" She asked. "What did he sound like?"

"He sounded like a boy Taylor, I don't know." I said, rolling my eyes. "Why are you grilling me? We just rode some rides and talked. We were gone for like an hour at most."

"That's an hour we had to stay with Danforth looking for you." Taylor said frowning.

I looked at her. "You didn't have to look with him."

"Oh but we did. They were arguing the whole time." Sharpay said, rolling her eyes. "Back to Troy. What's he like?" She asked, taking a seat.

I took a drink of my water and held my water between my legs. "He's nice, shy."

"That's it?" Sharpay said, frowning.

"Yes, he's just a guy."

"I don't understand why he talks to you of all people."

"Thanks Shar." I said, glaring at her.

She frowned a little bit. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Well then how did you mean it? What's so wrong with me?"

Taylor put her hand up to shut Sharpay up. "What she's trying to say is- Troy never talks to girls. He barely even talks to Chad and Zeke but then you can have a conversation with him? It's just really surprising, nothing against you."

"Whatever. Aren't we supposed to be riding rides?" I asked, looking at them.

"Yes." Sharpay said slowly.

I stood up. "Let's go then."

"We'll let you pick the rides since you're being unreasonable today."

"I'm not being unreasonable. I just don't want to die on some metal contraption." I argued. They both sighed. "What?"

"Let's just go, alright?"

"Fine." I said, annoyed.

Taylor and Sharpay hooked their arms with mine. I gave them a small smile. We got over out little fights pretty quickly. We went on another spinning ride. I locked myself in and Sharpay looked over at me. "Did you kiss him?"

"No." I said softly.

"Did you want to?"

I smiled a little to my self, hiding my face. The operator tugged on the safety equipment to make sure it was locked in. I sighed quietly. "Yeah, kind of."

They squealed quietly. "You like him?"

"I just met him."

"But you want to kiss him."

"You should totally kiss him." Sharpay added.

"We will see how the rest of the day goes." I murmured, biting my lip. "I think I'll scare him if I just do it."

"Well ask him first." Taylor reasoned.

I just shrugged and the ride lifted itself up. It started spinning slowly, gradually getting faster. I held on tight the sound of wind blowing in my ears. My adrenaline was pumping. Sharpay was screaming next to me and Taylor was laughing.

* * *

We got off the ride laughing and made our rounds at the New Mexico State Fair. As it got later, I was anticipating the arrival of Eight o clock. I dropped Sharpay and Taylor off around six. They were bored of the fair and weren't planning to stay for the fireworks anyway. I drove back to the Fair after I ate dinner and found my brother again. He looked exhausted.

"Hey." I said, tapping on the window.

Jesse opened the side door and I stepped into the air conditioned booth. I sat on the stool next to him. "How is it?"

"It's fun, I just took Shar and Taylor home." I said, resting my chin on my arm.

"You hungry?" He asked, waiting for somebody to buy tickets.

I shook my head. "I took a pit stop at home for some dinner."

"What are we having?"

"Pasta." I said with a shrug. "Has it been busy?"

"Nah, not really. I saw that Troy guy you were with a couple times. He walked by and said hi." Jesse said, looking over at me. "Did you ditch him?"

I shook my head. "No, Troy and I ditched Sharpay, Taylor and Troy's friends. They found us and I went off with the girls. We're supposed to meet up again tonight." He looked at me. "What? I haven't got his number yet."

"He better not try anything on you Gabi."

I laughed a little. "He won't. He's not like that."

"And how do you know?"

"Because he barely talks to anyone. I don't think he'll try to make a pass at me." I said, rolling my eyes. "He said maybe three words to you when we were talking."

"I'm just looking out for you." He said, putting his arm around my neck.

"Stop! You're gross." I said, giggling and pushing him away. "I'm going to walk around."

"Call me if you need me." He said. "Oh, Do you need a ride home?"

I shook my head. "I have my car, thanks though. Do you want anything to eat?"

He shook his head. "I have break in fifteen minutes."

"See you later Jess." I waved as I walked out the booth. I checked the time and it just hit eight o clock. I walked towards the big Ferris Wheel, looking for Troy. I spotted him, looking around as well. I walked over to him and I felt like my heart was pounding. "Hey." I said, standing next to him.

Troy smiled at me. "Hey, I thought you stood me up."

"It's eight o two." I said with a small smile.

"I was here since 7:45." He said shyly. I grinned at him. He was so damn cute. "They're having last call for the Ferris Wheel if you want to go on."

"Can you go with me?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"I'm not good with heights." He said worriedly.

I rubbed his arm. "You don't have to look down." I murmured to him. "I'll be right with you." I offered.

He looked up at the ride and scratched the back of his neck. "Okay." He said. I grinned, pulling him over to the ride. Troy looked nervous as we got on. We took a seat and the operator pulled the bar down. I wiggled a little bit closer to him. The seat rocked a little as we rose up. "Why is it doing that?" He asked nervously.

I held his hand. "It's okay Troy." I said softly. "How was the rest of the fair with the boys?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "It's was alright. You?"

"After they got over the whole ditching them thing, it was fun. They got bored and I took them home at six." I played with his fingers. "I ate dinner at home then came back here."

"I think I'm sun burned." He said, lifting up his arm. He had a farmers tan. I giggled. "It doesn't hurt though."

"That's good." I said rubbing his arm with my other hand. "Did you eat?"

He nodded his head. "I had a corn dog the size of my leg."

I laughed quietly, shaking my head. "Do you want to watch fireworks with me?"

"I'd like that." He stated, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "I highly doubt most girls are as easy to talk to as you."

I shrugged. "It depends on the girl and how much you're willing to put up with."

He looked at me kind of surprised. "What?"

"Girls are evil." I said, laughing. "Well private school girls are… and Sharpay sometimes. Their lives are like the cat fight you watched."

He shivered slightly. "I am forever scarred for life." As we descended, I leaned against him. "What do you want to do after high school?"

"I'm going to be a lawyer. Stanford is my first choice; Harvard, my second; Yale, my third." I said, looking up at him.

"Very… ambitious." He said then he sighed. "I love basketball but I don't think I'm set out for that lifestyle. Press, no privacy, very public. I'd have to live underground, in the middle of the desert with like a moat around my house."

I laughed quietly. "What's your second choice?"

"I'd go into the Army."

I looked over at him, surprised. "The Army, really?"

"I'm good at taking orders." He said with a shrug. "I figure it'll be a confidence boost being so important. After I did my time I'd want to go into the Secret Service or the CIA or something."

"You'll be great at anything you do, I'm sure." I pressed a soft, lingering kiss against his cheek.

He didn't flinch but he looked at me, studying me. He swallowed. "That means a lot to me. Thank you."

"No problem." I replied, stroking the muscles of his forearm with my fingertips. "Troy, can-"

The ride stopped and it was time for us to get off. I frowned a little bit and we got up. I walked off first, waiting stepping down the steps. Troy met up with me and we looked at each other for a moment. "What were you going to ask me?"

I shook my head. "I'll ask later. It looks like everything is closing up."

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "The fireworks start at nine, I believe."

"I think I have a blanket in my car. We can go get it and set up camp?" I offered. He nodded his head silently. "Let's go." I said, offering my hand. He took it as we walked quietly over to my car. Troy leaned against the hood while I opened my trunk. "Do you like Doritos?" I asked, pulling out my blanket.

"Yeah." He said, looking over at me.

"Red or blue?" I asked, holding up two bags.

"I don't have a preference."

"I'll take one of each and we can share." I said, grabbing my blanket and the two bags of chips. I closed my trunk and Troy was next to me.

"Let me help." He offered taking the items from my arms.

I smiled at him as we started walking. We went over to a grass area where many other people were doing the same thing that we were. I took the blanket from him and laid it out on the grass. We were in the far corner away from the louder families. Troy put the chips on the blanket and took a seat. I sat down and sighed.

"It's been a long day."

"Tell me about it." He said resting his legs in a figure four position.

"It was fun though. That hour away from our friends, that was the best part so far."

"I agree. Also the fact that I didn't throw up and I successfully went on the Ferris Wheel and didn't have a panic attack." He added. "And that I got to talk to the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

I smirked a little. "When was this?"

He frowned a little. "I'm talking about you."

"I am definitely not the prettiest girl."

"You are, to me." He said, confidently. A slow smile crept on my face.

"I think you are much more superb then you give yourself credit for." I looked up at him. I licked my lips, leaning up towards him.

"Well shit, they were right." A voice said causing us to pull apart. "My big brother talking to a girl. So you're not gay, right on Troy."

Troy's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Jackson."

"I'm Jackson Bolton. The cuter, younger brother." He said. "What's your name beautiful?"

I frowned at Jackson. "My name is Gabriella."

"Can you go find your friends?" Troy asked quietly.

"Make sure to give her my number Troy." Jackson said, winking at me. "Call me." He walked away and I looked over at Troy.

"Sorry." He said in almost a whisper. He cleared his throat. "I told you he was an ass."

I smiled up at him. "All brothers are ass's remember?" He nodded briefly. "You're a good brother though, I bet you put up with more than you should."

Troy just shrugged. "Sometimes."

"You don't ever blow up at him?" I asked him.

"I don't yell." Troy said as he shook his head, no. "I haven't yelled at anybody- ever."

"Wow. That takes a lot of self control." I put my hand on his knee. He shrugged. "Troy." Troy turned his direction my way. "I prefer the handsome, older brother. I hope you know that." I said softly, brushing his hair back slightly.

I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down in his throat when he swallowed. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I really want to kiss you right now." He licked his lips. "But I'm not going to."

I frowned a little bit, my heart pounding in anticipation. "Why not?"

"Because I've never done… this before." He paused, his eyes still on mine. "I don't want to mess up."

I gave him a soft smile, my fingers running down his face slowly. "You won't mess up." I assured him.

"I'm terrified." He whispered, touching my hand with his shaking one. He was really, really nervous. "of everything."

I rubbed his hand gently. "It's okay to be scared but you won't know what you're missing if you stand on the sidelines." I sat up straighter so my face was even with his. "I won't judge you Troy. I haven't all day. You are the nicest guy I've ever met, so I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

I gave him a small, encouraging smile before I laid flat on my back. I closed my eyes briefly before looking up at the stars. He laid back with me. He sighed to himself. "It's not that I don't want to because I really, really want to."

"Troy, it's okay."

"When we first ran into each other, I wanted to re-invent myself. I wanted to be better, different. I wanted to be more confident and less awkward." He admitted quietly.

I turned on my side to face him. I frowned as he talked. "I don't want you to be anybody but yourself. I spent so much of my time with people who are fake and rude and I don't want that. I want real."

"Don't worry, this awkwardness is real." He joked, causing me to laugh. He grinned as I laughed. "You aren't just pretty Gabriella." He said after a second of staring at me. "You're beautiful."

"I don't know how you expect me not to kiss you after that." I said, smiling at him. He leaned over and covered my top lip with his. He pulled away awkwardly. I smiled at him. "Don't worry, you'll get better with practice."

"I hope so." He said quietly. "I'm completely mortified already." He laid back and I could barely see the faint blush across his cheeks. I curled up next to him. I rested my hand on his firm abdomen as he played with my hair. "I hope we can hang out more."

"Me too." I agreed. "We can hang out a lot before school starts again."

I licked my lips, looking at him watch me. I pushed on his chest pressing a soft kiss to his lips. I pulled away leaving a quick one before I got comfortable again. I laid against him as we heard the first pop of the fireworks. I turned on my back, looking up at the sky.

The flashes of colors hit my face. Blues, greens, reds and whites. It was all so magical, so destructive in a way. I thought back to Cheeto, my cat, he hated fireworks. He was probably under my bed right now seeing as I lived a good five minutes from here. The sharp whistle and burst of another explosive sounded, lighting the sky then crackling it's way down.

Today felt special. I wasn't sure if it was from meeting Troy or his awkward first kiss or the lights in the sky. It was nice. One of the best days I've had in a while. I could feel him looking at me. I had no idea what he was thinking. It was nice to have something so unexpected for once in my life. I turned my head slightly to the right. I saw a small smile cross his face.

He lifted my hand and kissed the back of my hand softly. I let out a small sigh, turning to face him. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to my lips. He released my hand, placing his palm on my hip. Troy rested against me while I placed my hands on the back of his neck. His lips moved against mine, parting slightly with every slow kiss.

I was surprised to feel a soft sweep of his tongue on my bottom lip. Then again a minute later. I wasn't eager and forceful as other boys I had kissed before. It was something different, Troy was something different. As soon as I tasted his tongue against mine, I was a goner I couldn't believe I was the first person to get a taste of him, I was a lucky girl.

I moaned slightly, pressing up against him. He bit my lip accidentally and I pulled away. Troy blushed, frowning a little bit. "Sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No." I said breathlessly. "I'm fine."

He sighed, taking a look at me. "Thank you for being so easy to talk to. I know I'm not the greatest person to have a conversation with."

"Nonsense, you're great to talk to." I assured him.

Troy gave me a half smile. "I had a really great day, one of the best in a long time. I want to take you out. You know, to say thank you."

"So it won't be a date?" I asked, teasingly.

"Depends on how you feel about it." He said, shyly.

I smiled at him, kissing his soft lips. "It's a date."

He let out a small sigh of relief. "Can we go back to kissing? It was really nice."

"Please." I said, pulling his lips back to mine.

I ran my fingers through his hair as he splayed his hand against my waist. My shirt had ridden up a little bit in midst of the kissing. He had taken advantage and stroked my soft flesh with his warm fingertips. I brushed my nose against his before I tilted my head slightly to the right.

Troy took me by surprise again by leaving a trail of kisses down my neck rather then kissing me again. I felt a soft nip on my neck, causing me to loose my breath. He pulled away slowly to kiss my lips again. I pulled his head to the side, brushing my lips against his neck. I found his pulse point instantly. I could feel the beat of his heart against my lips. I brushed my tongue against the side of his neck. Troy shivered slightly, he tensed as I sucked gently on small amount of skin on his neck.

"Gabriella." He breathed out softly. He pressed himself against me, pulling away from his neck when I felt something against my thigh. He blushed looking at me. He knew that I felt it. Before he could say anything I covered my lips with his.

I brushed my leg against it 'accidentally.' It wasn't small, that was for sure. We heard a bunch of cheers and we pulled apart suddenly. There was a bunch of booming noises and quick flashes of color against the sky. We laid back as the finale continued and slowly died down.

* * *

As everybody else got up we watched the smoke clear in the sky. I rested my hands against my stomach. "At least we saw the finale." I said, breaking the silence. Most of the people had left around us and the park was silent.

Troy chuckled quietly. "I didn't mind missing part of the firework show." He admitted quietly.

"Me either." I turned around to lay on my stomach.

"Was the kissing okay?" He asked, nervously. "It was okay for me. It was more than okay for me. I mean-"

I giggled at his rambles. "It was perfect Troy." I said, rubbing his chest softly.

"I'm sorry that you're constantly re-assuring me. I'm always worrying. If I could make it stop I would, but I can't. If I'm annoying you, just tell me, I'll leave you alone." He said rather quickly.

I covered his lips with mine. "It's okay. I don't care."

He sighed, looking up at me. "I just wish I'd met you sooner."

I gave him a small smile. "Me too."

We laid there a little longer. "I guess we should head back." He said, looking over at me. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"You won't get me in trouble but we should head back. It's starting to get cold." I said, not moving. "Do you have a ride home?"

He nodded his head. "I have my dad's car, so we can stay here for a little while longer."

"I'd like that." I said, wrapping my arm around him. He put his arms around me and I leaned against him. He kissed my forehead gently.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

"I don't think so."

"Do you like lunch?"

I giggled at the question. "I like lunch."

He groaned to himself causing me to giggle more. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid question. What I meant was… Do you want to go out to lunch with me, tomorrow?"

"You are so cute." I murmured, leaning against him. "Yes, I'll go to lunch with you."

He ginned at me. "Do you want to meet up or I can pick you up?"

"You can pick me up." I said looking up at him. "That's more traditional, right?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

"You can pick me up." I said, laughing a little bit.

"I'll figure it out before tomorrow." He said, moving a piece of hair from my face. "We should head on out."

"Yeah." I said, rolling off him. I got up, stretching out my back. I picked up the two bags of chips and opened the cool ranch Doritos. I popped a chip in my mouth offering him the bag. He held the folded up blanket in his arms and took a chip from the bag. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

I fed him chips as we walked. We finished the small bag by the time we got to my car. I threw the empty bag in my trunk. Troy placed the blanket in the trunk and I closed it. I leaned against my trunk and he stood there, scratching the back of his neck. "Can I have your number?" He asked shyly, digging in his pocket for his phone.

"Yes! Let's switch." I said, pulling out my IPhone. I unlocked it and handed over to him. He handed me his IPhone and I put my number in his contacts with a heart and a kissy face emoticon. I giggled to myself as I saved it. I have it back to him. "Here you go."

"I put my name under Troy… well cause that's my name." He said. He paused before he closed my eyes. "Did I just say that?" He asked as he shoved his phone in his pocket. I put my phone away and giggled at him.

"You did." I said quietly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He took a step closer to me and kissed my lips slowly. "Do you want a ride to your car?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded his head. "Sure."

"Okay, get in." I said, giving him another kiss before I unlocked the car. Troy got in the passenger seat. I parked next to his car and we saw his brother standing there waiting for him.

"Shit." Troy cursed quietly. "I guess I have to go."

Jackson tapped on my window, I rolled it down. "I've been waiting for like a half hour, where have you been?"

"I'll be out in a minute Jackson, hold on." Troy said, looking over at him.

Jackson sighed. "Fine."

I rolled up my window and looked over at Troy. "Call me tonight when you get home?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

He nodded his head. "I will. I had a great time today."

"Me too and I'll see you tomorrow." I said, brushing his hair back.

"Lunch, I'll pick you up." He confirmed, leaning closer to me. "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"You better." His lips pressed up against mine. He pulled away slowly. "Goodnight." I said quietly.

Troy licked his lips. "Talk to you later." He said with a small smile.

Troy got out of the car and I rolled down the window. "Goodnight Jackson, nice meeting you." I said with a small smirk.

"Bye beautiful." He said with a wink. I looked at Troy and shook my head with a small smile. He grinned back as he past his brother. "Dude, is that a Hickey?" Jackson asked.

"Oops." I said quietly. Guess it was time to go.

* * *

**I made another part, that'll be up probably next weekend. Let me know what you think. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Picnic

_"Do you have any weird allergies that I need to know about?"_ I blinked again, my eyes readjusting to the bright screen. After a couple hours of sleep It was the first text message that Troy sent me this morning. I was tired. I didn't even know when I fell asleep. Troy called me at midnight and we were on the phone until two.

I read the sentence over again before I texted him back. _"No weird allergies."_ I sent back in confirmation. I stretched my body, yawning. I checked the time and was a little past nine. I rolled to my back and a small smile formed on my face.

There was a knock on my door. Jesse opened my door and peaked his head in. "Hi little sister." He said looking at me.

"Hi." I said, scooting up. "What's up?"

"I wanted to see how your night was." He said, walking in.

"It was fine. How was your night?" I asked him, quirking my eyebrow.

"I was trying to look for you before the fireworks started but I couldn't find you." He said, taking a seat on my bed.

"Oh, Troy and I were at the park." I said, licking my dry lips. "Then we stayed for like twenty minutes after it was over before I came home. He's taking me to lunch today"

Jesse just stared at me. "Let me see your neck."

"What?"

"Let me see your neck." I tilted my head and showed him my neck. "Hm." He hummed in approval of my bare neck.

"Why are you being so weird? I told you Troy wasn't like that." I said, covering my mouth to stifle a yawn.

"He better not be." Jesse mumbled, getting up. He walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. I shook my head. What a weirdo.

I got out of bed, heading into the bathroom. After a quick shower, I got dressed into my clothes for the day. I went downstairs in the kitchen. I grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water. My dad walked into the kitchen and he stared at me for a moment. I stared back at him until he took a seat at the table.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him.

"You. It takes a miracle to get you up before noon on a weekend." He murmured. "What's going on?"

I just shrugged. "I have a lunch date."

"With who?"

"My friend Troy."

"With a boy?"

"Yes." I said slowly. I took a quick drink of water.

"I've never heard you talk about a Troy before." He said, watching me carefully.

"I met him yesterday at the fair. He goes to school with Sharpay and Taylor." I explained. "They're… they sort know each other."

"Hm." He hummed, looking at me. "Is he coming here?"

"Yes." I confirmed. My phone beeped in my pocket. I read the message. "He's picking me up at 11:30"

"That's in 45 minutes." He said, looking at me.

"I should finish getting ready." I said, heading towards the stairs. "Hey mom." I said as I passed her. I ran up stairs. I slipped into my bathroom, I brushed through my hair. I started on some light make up. I smoothed some chap stick on my slightly swollen lips.

* * *

I was excited for my little lunch date. I just wanted to kiss him repeatedly. I turned around, looking at myself in the mirror. Deciding I looked good enough, I turned off the light and started cleaning up my room a little bit.

The door bell rang and I shot up. I dusted myself off. "Gabi." I heard Jesse calling me. "Troy's here."

I gave myself a second look before I grabbed my purse, making sure I had my phone. I rushed down the stairs and saw my dad talking to Troy. Troy was nodding slowly as he was talking. He glanced my direction and a slow smile crept on his face when he saw me. Dad followed his eyes.

"I'll be back later." I said, walking up to them.

"Do you need any money?" He asked, digging in his back pocket for his wallet.

"No sir, I'll be taking care of it." He said quietly but firmly.

Dad nodded his head. "Call me if you need me Gabi. It was nice to meet you Troy."

"You too as well, Mr. Montez." He shook my dads hand. He gave Troy a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Bye Jesse, bye Ma." I called out, taking Troy's hand and leading him out. We stopped in front of a truck parked out front. "Hi." I said quietly, leaning back against the truck.

"Hi." He said, smiling at me. "I would kiss you but your dad told me he would be watching until we leave and if I kiss you to remember he has a Taser Gun."

I shut my eyes. I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. They're very over protective." I said with a slight frown.

"Does he really have a Taser?"

"No." I said with a small laugh.

"Get in the car." I heard Jesse shout. I looked over Troy's shoulder. He and my dad were watching us. "Do I have to accompany you on your date?"

I sighed as Troy tensed up. "Go inside, we're leaving." I pushed myself off my car. "I'm sorry." I repeated as Troy opened the passenger door.

"Don't worry about it." He said softly, helping me in. He closed the door and waved to my father and my brother. He hopped in as well. We buckled ourselves in and Troy started his truck. He turned down the radio.

"They didn't scare you too much, did they?" I asked hopefully.

"I almost shit myself but you're worth it." He murmured with a small crooked smile. "And you look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you." I laced my fingers in between his. I kissed his knuckles gently, rubbing his arm slowly.

"So I did a lot of thinking last night. I couldn't even sleep because I was very excited." He started slowly. "I decided to do something special for you."

"What is it?" I wondered aloud.

He gave me a small smile. "My parents backyard is a descent size. We have a pool and a basketball court and a guest house out back. There's a row of tree's blocking it off from the property behind it. My parents own that too. Our house was built by my great, great grandfather. He was the most powerful man in Albuquerque, or so they say." Troy sighed. "But anyway, when we were kids Jackson and I used to camp out back with my dad and he built us these awesome tree houses. I wouldn't let Jackson into mine." Troy said with a small smile.

"Sounds… magical almost." I said, looking over at him. "It's like you have your own Narnia behind your house."

"Something like that." He said with a small smile. "We're going to have a little picnic back there. I set it up this morning."

I squeezed his hand gently. "I can't wait."

"I live only ten minutes from you… because of the lights." He explained. "The light on Featherstone takes forever."

"I always get stuck behind that light on the days I'm late." I said, sighing. "It just makes a bad day worse."

He gave me a soft smile. I stroked his arm slowly, watching him drive. He seemed content driving, not anxious and awkward as he normally seemed. We pulled in the driveway of a big, country style house. It was beautiful. Troy cut the engine and turned his attention to me.

"My parents are very friendly." He said, pushing back my hair. "Jackson isn't home thankfully."

I gave him a small smile. "Do I get to meet your parents?"

"They insist on meeting you."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and scooted closer to him. I placed a hand on his cheek, leaning in to kiss his lips slowly. I pulled away, running my finger tips through his hair. "I couldn't wait to kiss you again."

He let out a small sigh, kissing my lips quickly. "There will be plenty of time for that." He promised.

"Okay." I said softly. I watched as he opened his door and sliding out of the truck. He raced over to open the door for me. He helped me out of the truck and closed the door behind me. I shifted my purse on my shoulder.

Troy opened his front door and we went upstairs before we even saw anybody. "You can keep your purse in here." He said, opening a large blue room. It was very neat. There was a wall with pictures and a wall of trophies. "It's my room."

I placed my purse on his bed. I took my phone out and stuffed it in my pocket. "We'll only be out back right?"

He nodded his head. "We just need to make a pit stop in the kitchen then we can head back there." I agreed quietly and Troy lead me around his house. He pointed out random rooms before we made it to the end of the long hallway. We walked down slowly. I looked around taking note of the old family pictures. The house was gorgeous. "Hey mom." Troy said as we entered the kitchen.

"Hey! We didn't hear you come in." The woman at the counter said. She was closing a large picnic basket. "I just put some extra stuff in there for you." She looked over at me. "You must be Gabriella! Wow, you are so beautiful. Jackson was right." She wrapped me in a tight hug. "It's so nice to meet you. You can call me Lucy."

"Lu, breathe." Troy's father said with a slight chuckle. "She's really excited for Troy. You can call me Jack."

"It's nice to meet you both." I said with a wide smile. "You have a beautiful home. It's breathtaking."

Lucy seemed to smile bigger. "Thank you. It's a family heirloom. Given to the first born. It's a wedding present basically. My dad handed it down to Jack and I. I know when Troy gets married- he'll take good care of it as well."

I smiled, looking over at Troy. He was a little red. "We're going to head on back, holler if you need us." Troy said shyly.

"Here you go honey." Lucy gave Troy the oversized picnic basket. He carried it effortlessly out the backdoor.

* * *

The backyard was just how he described. There was a patio with a set and an outside kitchen and a state of the art grill. There was a basketball court to the left and a pool surrounded by many pool chairs. There was a pergola that shaded part of the pool and a Jacuzzi. The guest house was to the right it was just smaller then the original house but it was still stunning.

Troy lead me around the pool and through the small path towards a bunch of trees. He leaned over dropping a kiss to my cheek. We got to the clearing where two visible tree houses were. One was forgotten, weeds growing over it and the other one was well maintained. I knew which one was which. He set the basket down on a picnic table.

"We go camping back here sometimes. My mom doesn't really like it back here too much. The boys and I went camping out here once. They weren't much for camping though. They just talked about how I had the best party house." He said, opening the basket. He pulled out a blanket.

"Need help?" I asked him.

"Please."

I helped him spread out the blanket on the grass. "What's on the menu?" I asked him, taking a seat on the blanket. I watched him set the basket on the blanket before taking a seat himself.

"Let's have a look, shall we?" He said, looking in the basket. "Pasta salad; my favorite because my mom makes the best." He put the bowl on the blanket along with another. "What's this?" He asked himself, he peaked under the lid. "Brownies… wow my mom outdid herself."

I giggled, crawling over to the basket. "Strawberries and whip cream?" I asked, sniffing the bowl full of a fluffy white substance.

"My moms famous fruit spread, it's like cream cheese and something else. It's really good, I promise." He said, picking up another bowl. "Chinese chicken salad; the Costco kind."

"Pizza." I said pulling out a box. "Pizza?" I asked, looking under it. It looked fresh and delicious.

Troy just shrugged with a small smile. "I don't think we will eat this all."

"It all looks so amazing." I said, I didn't know where to start.

"Here." He handed me plate then a bottle of water.

I watched him take out an orange Gatorade. "Thank you." I said with a small smile. I pulled apart two pieces of pizza and put them on my plate along with some of each kind of salad. I grabbed the fork that Troy handed to me and tried the pasta salad. "This is amazing." I murmured.

"Told you." He said with a small smile, piling food on his plate. "You'll have to tell my mom you like it. She'll make you like six pounds of pasta salad."

I laughed quietly. "Moms." I shook my head, trying the other kind of salad. "I'm going to be so full I'm going to take a nap in your tree house."

Troy looked up at me. "You want to go up there?"

I shrugged. "sure, why not?" He nodded taking a bite of pizza. "After we eat."

I took a bite of pizza looking around. We ate quietly, making eyes at each other every couple of minutes. The silence wasn't awkward as it started out to be. It was calming, nice as if we didn't need any words. He handed me a napkin and used his to wipe his fingers. "Do you like movies?" He asked me as I finished eating what was on my plate.

I waved my hand in a sort of motion. "I like some movies. I'm not really into action movies but I'd watch any kind of horror movie. I almost always prefer the book rather then the movie."

"Horror movies give me anxiety." He said, laughing slightly. "I like Indie films ones more artistic than the usual movie format and old movies."

"What about music?"

"I like a little bit of everything. I'm not big on one type."

I nodded in understanding. "I usually hear something I like obsess over it until something different catches my attention."

"People are constantly evolving." He said with a small grin. "It's understandable… Books?"

"All books. I just love to read. I used to spend hours at the library finding new books to read." I said, laughing at myself. "Much dorkier than I am now."

"I'm not an avid reader but I do enjoy literature we read for school. I tend to understand it more easily than most people in my class." He explained. "Chad and Zeke tried to get me into video games. I bought an Xbox and used it once. My brother is more of a gamer."

I giggled, shifting my body because my leg fell asleep. "I beat Pokemon blue, yellow, and silver on my GameBoy Color when I was eight." I ran my fingers through my hair. "That is the extent of my gaming career."

Troy chuckled, licking his bottom lip. "Did you get enough to eat?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said, putting the last of the pasta salad in my mouth. "I'm full." I groaned after I swallowed. I helped him clean up and put everything back in the basket. I took a long drink of water as he put the basket back on the table.

"Wanna see the tree house?" He asked, glancing at me.

I grinned. "Yes."

Troy stood up, helping me up. He climbed up the steps first, opening it up. He pulled himself in then helped me in. I shut the little door and looked around. It was pretty awesome. "This is my tree house. Jackson's is a mess."

"You should have put a bridge between the two." I said, looking out the small window.

"Dad tried, they were too far apart." Troy said. "Maybe when I have kids I'll fix these up and build a bridge between the two."

"Is your brother upset you're getting the house one day?" I asked, glancing over at him.

Troy shook his head. "He gets the cars. My grandpa's Porsche and a classic 1955 Chevy Bel-Air. Its gorgeous. I just hope he doesn't wreak them."

I ran my fingers through his hair before I saw something that caught my eye. "What's this?" I asked, picking up robot action figure.

He instantly turned red. "That's nothing." He took it carefully out of my hands and set it back down. "Let's head back down." He offered. Troy opened the small door and crawled down. I went after him, shutting the door tightly. Troy held my waist as I made my final steps down.

He held my hand as we walked back to the blanket. I laid on my stomach as he took a seat next to me. "Are you ready to start your Junior Year?" I asked him.

He shrugged a little bit. "I'm indifferent. It's not really a big deal for me."

"Junior year at my school means we're in full on college mode. We have a whole class to study for the SAT and the ACT and any other standardize test we need to get into college." I said with a sigh. "It's going to be a rough year."

"Hey, you'll be alright. If you ever need any semi-normalness to distract your from your smart girl education you know where to find me."

I licked my lips watching him lay next to me. "You're not a distraction." I said, ruffling his hair. My hand curled against the back of his neck. I pulled him to me and kissed his lips slowly. "You're a blessing."

"You're beautiful." He murmured against my lips.

"Mm." I hummed against his lips. I rolled slowly onto my back. Troy's fingers rest against my hip, his body pressing slightly against me. We parted our lips almost simultaneously. Our tongues danced around each other slowly.

He pulled his lips away from mine, smoothing my hair back. "Jackson gave me a speech last night about how proud he was of me getting my first hickey. I don't know how he saw it because its almost gone already." He said, showing me his neck.

I laughed quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said, looking at me. "I can't stop thinking about you."

I gave him a small smile. "Really?"

He gave me a short nod. "I knew you were different when we started talking and I feel like I can just relax around you. Like I don't have to be anxious about anything. It's a feeling I've never had and I really, really enjoy it." He cleared his throat. "I really, really like you. I think we should continue to get to know each other. We already kissed but we can take it slow."

"Slow is good." I agreed. "I like slow as long as I can kiss you."

He chuckled, planting a kiss on my lips. "You can kiss me as much as you'd like as long as I'm the only one you're kissing."

"That goes for you as well." I said, messing up his hair.

"So I was thinking we can do dinner and a movie tomorrow? You can pick the movie"

"Deal." I agreed. He put his lips on mine. I tangled my legs in between his, getting lost in his kisses.

* * *

**Yes, i'd decided to make this a story. A chapter will be up every weekend- hopefully. I'm working on another story too. Another pregnancy story- sue me. How are y'all? I feel like im out of touch with you guys. Don't forget to review.**

**ps- so i swore i uploaded this this morning. But it was two am and i was like half asleep. lol. that is all.**


	4. Author's note

**Hey guys!**

I **HATE** when people do this but I feel like I have to, especially recently. I'm not gonna lie. I have major writers block. I have all these unfinished stories and it's killing me. I hate leaving a story unfinished. I also promised you all of these sequels and new stories and I've been seriously slacking. I found it easier to write when I was busy with school and such. Now that I'm done for the summer, I'm like… what now? I hope I'm not the only one who feels that way.

I'm so sorry I've been AWOL and I haven't posted in a couple weeks. I'm trying to continue writing and finish the stories that I actually started. They are progressing, slowly but surely. It doesn't help that I can't sleep. I was supposed to go camping last week but I didn't. I'm going camping THIS weekend (16-20) though. So I definitely won't be updating anytime soon.

Hopefully I can take my laptop and write some more while I'm camping and throughout the remaining week. Hopefully next weekend I'll put something up for you guys.

I love you guys, seriously.

**ON A LIGHTER NOTE.-** Has anybody watched the E! special about Vanessa & Ashley: The inner circle? Yes? No? Spoiler Alert. I was really excited for it. When HSM first came out I was like legit obsessed. I think I was like 12 so whatever. I always liked Vanessa, even through her nude pics and Zanessa and whatnot. I was happy to know she was so like normal (other than being fucking rich and famous). I liked the fact that she was silly and normal. I don't know. When I think about celebrities, I just assume they're all mean and they fake being nice to people. (my messed up mind, right?) Anyway. I liked it, I wished it was longer but I hate to say I was really disappointed.

Was I the only one that had a spark of hope they'd talk about Zac? Maybe? I mean I get it. They haven't been together for like years- who knew if they were actually real and it wasn't just for publicity. It would totally crush my heart if it was like fake the whole time (I'd probably be in denial as well.) But I wished they would have brought him up. Maybe because I'm nosy and I'd like to know.

But they aren't that bad apart. Every girl (and some guys) have like one in a billionth chance with him. LOL. But hey, it's a chance. And She seems happy. Right?

Anyway, it's like one thirty in the morning and I can't sleep. I'm writing and I just watched the Vanessa/Ashley special so I thought I'd share my thoughts. Let me know what you guys thought if it. I hope I'll be back soon. **Feel free to PM me.** I'm not going to give anything away or tell you how many chapters I'm planning on because I don't know. If you want to talk or tweet, I'll give you my twitter. It's just like this AN but more weird and random and short.

**Love y'all**. -V


	5. Bowling

"So…"

"So what?" I asked Sharpay. We were at a nail salon- our monthly mani/pedi girl's date. My feet were submerged into the water that was bubbling around it.

"Did you get to kiss him?" She asked.

It's been three days since the Friday Fair. We spent practically all of Saturday together after our picnic then last night we went to the movies and dinner. I wasn't going to see him today but tomorrow we were going to go bowling. "Yes." I said, smiling to myself.

"Was it weird? I feel like it would be weird." Sharpay said with a slight smirk on her face.

I shook my head looking over at her. "I thought it would be too, but it wasn't. It was…" I sighed at a loss for words.

"Wow." She said dryly. "You really like him."

"We're getting to know each other." I said slowly. "We had a date Saturday and yesterday."

"So that's why you haven't been texting me back." She said with a small laugh.

"Sorry." I said giving her a small smile.

She smiled at me. "Hey, as long a you're happy. So you've been to his house?" I nodded my head. "Zeke tells me it's giant."

"Zeke?" I asked, with a smirk.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, Zeke. We got to talking while Taylor and Chad were arguing. He's pretty nice."

"Wow." I said, surprised. "Did you get his number?"

Sharpay shook her head. "I'm sure we'll run into him again. Anyway, his house."

"It's amazing." I said, nodding.

"You have to convince him to throw a party."

I made a face. "You have a better chance of convincing Jackson to throw one."

"Little Jackson Bolton." She said. "I forgot about him. Hm. Maybe I'll have to talk to him."

I rolled my eyes. "I was joking, Shar."

"But it's seriously a great idea!"

"And invite a bunch of eighth graders?"

"No. I'll be in charge of the guest list. Jackson just has to say it's okay."

"Troy is never going to let him do that."

She smirked. "Troy doesn't have to know."

I sighed, watching the lady rub lotion on my legs. I had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out well. We finished our pampering and I drove Sharpay home. I headed over to the library after. I decided I needed some solitude. My feet brought my through the familiar halls of the building. They stopped just in front of the fiction section. I grabbed a couple of unfamiliar titles and took a seat where I stood. I flipped open the first book and got sucked right in.

"Hey." A soft voice said. I looked up to see a boy standing there. It was Zeke, one of Troy's friends. "You're Gabriella, right?" I nodded my head silently. "I'm Zeke, Troy's friend. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all, take a seat." I said giving him a soft smile. "What are you reading?"

"A grabbed a couple recipe books. I like to bake things." He said, shyly. "My friends don't really know. I just talk to them about basketball and stuff. I try to get a basic recipe then tailor it to my own taste, experiment."

I smiled. "That's pretty cool, what is your best dessert?"

"I mastered cookies. I've been working on fruit tarts and pies. I'm going to attempt to make my first Crème Brule on Wednesday." He said, more confidently.

"You'll have to tell me how it goes. I could taste test for you. I love anything that has sugar in it." I said with a slight giggle.

"Does Sharpay like desserts?" He asked, glancing over at me. "And, or um, Taylor?"

I gave him a wide smile. "Shar's a sucker for a good carrot cake."

"Carrot cake, huh?" He said, dreamily.

"Yep." I said with a nod. "Taylor doesn't do desert." I added, with a small smirk.

"Good to know." He said, nodding. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out. He sent out a quick text message.

"Hey, that's a cool phone, can I see it?"

"Uh, sure." He said, handing it over to me.

He looked at me curiously as I put Sharpay's phone number in his phone. I saved the contact and handed it over to him. "She doesn't text first." I informed him.

"Wha-" He looked down at his phone and smiled. "Thanks, Gabriella."

"Just call me cupid." I said with a small wink.

His face turned a tinge red. "I should get going."

"Alright." I said with a knowing smile. "Seriously, let me know how that Crème Brule goes."

"Will do. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said, watching him get up. "Oh, and Zeke?"

"Yeah?" He asked, picking up his books.

"Troy wouldn't care if you baked or not. He'd support you regardless. He's a great listener." I said, opening up my book again. Zeke gave me a small smile and a nod before he walked away.

* * *

The next day, I parked next to Troy's Truck at the bowling alley. Troy had a doctor's appointment before he came. I grabbed my purse and the pair of socks that I grabbed at the last minute. I stuffed them in and got out of my car. I checked to see he wasn't in his truck before I walked into the bowling alley.

Troy was standing at the desk, waiting. A small smile formed on his face when he saw me. I walked over to him, leaning up to give him a small kiss before I spoke. "Hi."

"Hey." He said just loud enough for me to hear. He wrapped his arms around tightly. "I just got here, I'm waiting for somebody to help me."

"Alright, How was your doctor appointment?" I asked, leaning my chin on his chest.

"It was good. I got a shot." He said, lifting his sleeve to show me the little band-aid.

"Just a physical?" I asked, rubbing his back.

He nodded silently as somebody finally walked over to us. "How can I help you?" The person asked.

"Two pairs of shoes and a lane." Troy said pulling out his wallet.

"Six." I told the lady. He paid and mumbled his shoe size and put his wallet back in his pocket. I grabbed the shoes as Troy lead me to our lane. I set them down. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water, or Gatorade if they have it." He said, pulling out his wallet.

"No, it's okay, I got it." I said.

"Please, take it." He said softly. "My dad gave me like a hundred bucks before I left just for today, use it. Get whatever you want."

I sighed, taking the twenty. "Do you want anything?" He shook his head. I got up and got us both a water. I walked back and set them on the seat. I took seat by my purse and put my socks on. I put the hideous bowling shoes on and sat in the seat next to Troy. He was putting our names into the computer. "Hey didn't have orange so I got you a water."

"Thank you." He murmured, finishing his name. He turned to look at me. He kissed my lips gently. "I have to go find a ball."

"That would be a good idea." I teased. He gave me a small smile and another kiss. I looked up at the big screen and my name was blinking. I stole a kids ball off of the empty lane next to ours. Troy came back with a bright red one.

He gave me a small smile as he set his ball down. "I could find you a heavier one, if you'd like."

I licked my lips, shaking my head. "I have like zero arm strength." I admitted quietly. "And I'm a terrible bowler, fair warning."

He chuckled, stepping off the wooden floor. He took a seat and glanced at me. I picked up my ball and stood at a line. I swung my arm back and threw it down the lane. It landed half way down with a loud thud. I winced, hoping I didn't break anything.

"You are terrible." Troy said in my ear, making me jump slightly. "At least you got two pins."

I sighed, glancing over a him. "Can you help me out?"

"Let go at seven, not at nine." He suggested referring to the clock direction of my arm.

I grabbed my ball. "You might want to stand back." I warned him.

He chuckled and took a seat. He watched me wind back and throw my ball down the lane a little better. "That was better." He offered, wrapping his arms around me as I stepped down. He pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Your turn." I said, patting his chest. I took a seat and took a long drink of my water. He picked up his ball and threw it down the lane effortlessly. It hit three pins before he stepped back.

"I must be off my game." He murmured. I gave him a shrug. He picked up his ball and took a deep breath before he threw the ball down the lane. I took another drink as he sat down next to me.

"Whoever gets the first strike, the other has to plan the next date." I suggested.

"Deal."

I got up and picked up my ball. I threw it down the lane, knocking over a couple pins. I threw the ball again when it came back and it went to the gutter. I pouted as I walked back over to Troy. "Good luck. This lane sucks." Troy let out a soft chuckle as he picked up his ball. He rolled it down the lane, knocking over all the pins. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Still got it Bolton." We heard from behind us. "What's up man?"

We both looked over to see Chad, Zeke, and another boy I didn't recognize. "We got the lane next to you guys." The other boy said with a grin. "Who's this? Do you go to West?"

"This is Gabriella, She goes to Private school." He said softly. "You're up."

"She's Ice Queen and Hot Head's friend." Chad said. I looked over at Troy and quirked an eyebrow. He smiled apologetically.

"Hey Gabriella."

"Hi Zeke." I said with a small smile. I stood up and grabbed my ball. I threw it down the lane, watching it crash into a couple of pins. I turned back and looked at Troy. He was standing with his hands in his pockets. He didn't say much, he was just listening to Chad talk. I grabbed the ball as it came back up. I rolled it down the lane, knocking over the rest of the pins. I squealed with delight.

"Great job!" I heard Troy said. I hugged him tightly. "You have higher than a nine now." He joked. I smacked his arm playfully.

"You're so funny." I said sarcastically. "You still haven't gotten a strike yet."

"I'm going to right now."

I released him, taking a seat with Zeke who was putting the guy's names in the system. "So is Sharpay Hot Head or Ice Queen?… cause it can really go either way."

Zeke frowned. "I'm sorry. It's Chad's nicknames for them. Sharpay is Ice Queen."

"That's what I thought." I said, with a small laugh. "It's okay, I won't tell them. Did you text her yet?"

"No." He said with a sigh. "I'm nervous. I don't know what to say."

"Just talk." I said with a shrug. "Talk about anything and everything. Did you guys come here to spy on our date?"

He winced. "It was Chad's idea."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Zeke, Zeke, Zeke. You don't always have to listen to Chad."

"And Jason didn't believe he had a date… with a girl."

"You are horrible friends."

Zeke frowned. "I know." He nudged me, pointing over to Troy.

I looked up at him. "Shit." I mumbled underneath my breath. There was a big X on the screen and I knew what that meant. Troy just smiled proudly. I got up and picked up my ball.

We both took a couple turn before we took a break. Troy was quiet, sitting with his arm around my shoulder, he sipped his water and we watched the boys bowl next to us. He stroked my hair slowly. I smiled over at him, pressing my lips against his cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, close to his ear.

Troy nodded, frowning. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I nodded, smoothing back his hair. "Okay. I'm going to go get something to snack on."

"We're still going to lunch after this?" He asked, quietly. I nodded my head. "Do you want to cut out early?"

I shook my head, no. "It's nice seeing you in your element." He looked at me with a confused expression. "Well with your friends."

"They're obnoxious." He said after Chad cheered loudly after he got a strike.

I giggled, watching his hair bounce. "They're nice. I wonder what nickname I would have if I went to East. It'll probably be along the lines of Freaky Math Girl."

Troy shook his head and kissed the top of mine. "I'll tell Chad to knock it off if you'd like."

"I'm sure Sharpay likes the attention." I said with a small smile, looking up at him. "So I have to plan our next date?"

"Yes." A wide grin spreading across his face.

"Don't smile so big, I'm catching up to you." He chuckled. "When are you free next?" I asked.

He moved a piece of my hair back. "I start a basketball camp tomorrow. It's two-a-days for three days so I won't be able to get out of the house until Monday."

"Sounds brutal." I frowned. "Monday I have a school thing but Tuesday I'm yours."

He smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips. "I can't wait."

I leaned my head against him. "You know you can call me, if you want to see me. I can sneak out, I have a balcony." I grinned devilishly.

Troy looked at me, worried. "I don't think that will be a good idea. You have a dad and a brother who won't mind physically hurting me. I don't look very good with black eyes."

"They won't even notice I'm gone."

"I'm not sure I'm the best person to hang out with if you're looking for trouble."

"No trouble…" I frowned, trying to find the right words. "I'm just… I just want you to know that I'll be there if you need me."

He nodded silently. Troy kissed my forehead before he got up. "My turn." I watched him bowl before I got up to bowl myself.

We finished our game and decided it was time to go. We turned in our shoes and said bye to his friends before we made our way to the parking lot. I shifted my purse on our shoulder as we stood between the cars. "You aren't upset with me, are you?"

Troy frowned and shook his head. "No, I'm not."

I took a breath. "Where are we going to lunch?"

"Where do you want to go?" Troy asked me.

"You pick, I'll follow."

He nodded. He leaned down, kissing my lips slowly. "I'm not upset. I was a bit afraid that you would be upset with me actually."

I shook my head. "I'm not upset with you."

"Good. I know I'm not that great at voicing my opinions and well just talking in general." He said, sighing. "I'll work on it."

I smiled at him. "If you feel like you want to work on communication, then you should do it. But for now, I'm going to kiss you." Troy cracked a smile as I leaned into him. I kissed his lips slowly, enjoying the warm sensation it brought me. "Let's go get some lunch."

* * *

Troy started his camp and I was pretty bored without him. We've been talking constantly for the past week and I missed him. He was busy and I was trying to keep busy with Sharpay and Taylor but all they wanted to talk about was the party they were going to throw at Troy's house.

My mom and I weren't as close as my dad and I were. It was probably because we were so similar. We were both smart and kept to ourselves mostly. We did have conversations, I could talk to her about anything. She was the one that could keep my brother and my dad in check with just a look. She was a great mom and I loved her with all my heart, I didn't know what I would do if I lost her.

When she knocked at my door at nine, I wondered if something was wrong. "Honey, can I come in?" She asked me.

"Sure thing mom." I said, sitting up in my bed. I rested my phone on my chest. "What's up?" I asked her as she took a step in.

"I love you and you can tell me anything."

I frowned. "I know, Mom. You're freaking me out."

"I don't mean to.. There's just a very familiar, confused looking boy in the back yard and I suggest you either have him come inside or tell him to go home because your father is going to have a cow." She said slowly.

I shot up. "What?" I walked over to my balcony and didn't see anything. "Troy?" I whispered loudly. A head peaked out from behind the tree. He looked up and started climbing up the tree. "What in the world are you doing?"

Troy stepped on the balcony then frowned. I looked back to see my mom giving him a small wave, standing at my doors. "I'm sorry Mrs. Montez. I didn't mean to be sneaking around-"

"It's okay, honey. Use the front door next time." She said with a small smile. "I'll be back in an hour."

"I just needed to get out of the house." He said, explaining to both of us. "I'll probably be gone before then."

She gave us a nod. "I'll make sure neither of them catch you."

"Thanks mama." I said with a small smile. She walked out of my door and I turned back to Troy. "Are you alright?"

He sighed, taking a seat on the balcony floor. "I just needed to get out and see you. I know we we're going to see each other in a couple of days but my dad is driving me crazy." He said. I frowned, I sat behind him, pulling him down to lean against me. I rubbed his tense shoulders gently. "Basketball camp was even harder this year. I feel like I'm loosing the love for the game."

"Maybe you need to take it easy… Tell your dad you need a break." I suggested, pressing kiss to the top of his head.

Troy sighed again quietly. "If only it was that easy. My dad is great but he's banking on me getting me a scholarship. He says it looks good and I just don't want to hear it anymore."

"It'll be okay. You have the rest of the summer and when school starts again you'll have more to worry about then basketball."

Troy chuckled. "That's assuring."

"If you didn't know, I was bad at pep talks." I said with a slight giggle. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I was going to but I left my phone in my room. I didn't know which room was yours and I didn't want to knock on the door. Then your mom caught me and I hid behind tree. This really didn't go as I planned." He admitted, sitting up.

"You didn't walk here did you?" I asked him.

"My truck is around the corner." He said, pushing my hair back. "Thanks for this little talk."

"I'm pretty sure i just I just made it worse." I leaned over, kissing his forehead. "I'm glad you came though. I missed you."

"I missed you too." He murmured. He kissed my lips slowly. "What kind of flowers does your mom like? I want to get her something for being so cool."

I smiled, kissing his lips again. He was too cute, I couldn't handle it. "She loves sunflowers and she would appreciate the gesture. She's pretty great."

"So are you." Troy said softly, rubbing my arm. "You're beautiful, Gabriella."

I smiled at him. I leaned over kissing his lips slowly. "I can't wait for our date Tuesday." I said with a wide grin.

"What are you planning?" He asked with a smile that matched hers.

"It's surprise." I said softly, giving him another kiss. I brushed my tongue against his lip gently. His tongue met mine before he tilted his head slightly. His arms were holding him up. One of my arms were doing the same for me. My other hand was resting innocently on his thigh.

"Hey Gab! Do you think-" Jesse walked in my room, stopping in the middle when he saw us. I pulled our lips apart, freezing slightly. I couldn't read his expression. "What the hell is going on here? DAD!"

"Jesse, Don't-"

"Don't even start it Gabriella Montez." He said. I winced, the anger in his voice was evident. I stood up and Troy stood up with me.

Mom came rushing in with a sorry expression on her face. "Jesse, your father doesn't need to be involved."

"Involved with what?" My dad asked. He finally saw Troy. "What's going on?"

"I come into my baby sisters room only to see her getting a tongue bath from this chump." Jesse said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, Dad-"

Troy shifted uncomfortably behind me. "I think I should get going." He said almost silently. I squeezed his shaking hand.

"Honey, walk him out." Mom said softly.

I shot glares at my brother and my father as I lead Troy out of my room. We were quiet as we got to his truck. "Let me drive you back. I don't want you walking back alone." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"Okay." I said softly, getting into his truck. He drove me around the block in front of my house. "I hope you don't hate me."

Troy frowned. "I could never. I hope you don't hate me, especially since your dad and your bother seem to hate me."

I put my hand on his cheek. I kissed his lips slowly. "They can't change the way I feel about you. I promise. Text me when you get home, okay?"

He nodded, giving me another soft kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said softly, sliding out of his truck.

* * *

**Yes, my people, i'm back. Did you miss me? I've been writing and writing new stories and i just had to put one up. Happy September! I hope y'all had a great summer. I hope you do well in school (for those who are going back soon) I'll be updating more often, promise. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Batting cages

I took a deep breath before I opened my front door. I watched Troy drive away. I knew I had to prepare myself for the awkwardness. I walked in, closing it behind me. They weren't in the front room. I walked into my room. Jesse was putting my things into a box.

"Whoa, what is going on?" I asked, ripping the box of my things out of his hands.

"You're going to move into the room next to mine. Obviously we can't trust you with the balcony room." Jesse said, adding to the box.

I turned to look at him. "Get out."

"Jesse. Now." Mom defended me. "You may be twenty three years old but I am not afraid to whoop your ass Jesse Montez."

Jesse shook his head. He walked out of my room, slamming the door behind him. Dad was sitting on my bed. "You don't have to move into the other room." Dad said slowly. "Jesse is on a power trip just because he got a fulltime job."

I took a seat next to my dad. "Will you give me a chance to explain?" He nodded silently. "I honestly didn't know he was coming. Mom saw him first. He's been away at basketball camp for the past couple of days and he was having a rough day. He climbed up my tree and we talked for twenty minutes before Jesse came in. He wasn't planning on staying."

My dad nodded. "He better not make a habit of it." He got up and walked out the door.

I looked over at my mom and frowned. "That's it?"

"Take what you can get baby." She said, kissing my forehead. She took my fathers seat on my bed. "So tell me about Troy. Do you like him?"

I smiled, looking away from her. "I do. He's unlike anybody I've ever met. You would think somebody that's as handsome and… hot as him would be the most confident person in the world. He's shy, mom, really shy. I'm finally getting him to open up to me but then stuff like this happens and I feel like he closes right back up."

"It takes time, baby." She reminded me.

I leaned my head against her shoulder. "I know it does. I know how utterly corny this sounds but he's special. He's- He makes me feel so good, you know? I've known him for all of two weeks but I don't want to loose him. I don't want him to be a problem with daddy or with Jesse."

"Leave it to me baby. I'll talk to your dad but you have to talk to Jesse. He's very overprotective because he doesn't want you to get hurt. He's been like that since you were born. He ran babysitters out of the house because they took a toy away from you and made you cry." Mom said with a laugh. "Just talk to him, okay? Apologize to Troy for me."

"I will." I said, sighing. "I know we haven't really talked about this before but how do you really know you're in love?"

She looked at me surprised. "Love?"

I laughed quietly. "Not that I'm in it, I just want to know what it's like."

"There is different kind of love. There's love like you love me, dad, and Jesse. There's love like you love your friends. There is your first love. Your first love just sticks with you. They were the first one to steal your heart and they will always have a little piece of it. With them, you'll learn a lot about what you want in a relationship. You'll learn how to deal with the person you're in a relationship with. It's amazing but sometimes it falls apart." She swallowed slowly. "It's going to hurt like hell, sometimes. You're going to have to compromise and do things you don't want to do. But you have to figure out what is real and what is not."

I wiped my face. "Sounds complicated."

"That's not even the half of it baby." She said, making me frown. "You have to be aware that things won't go always as you planned. When you fall in love, it will be beautiful."

I smiled up at my mom. "I guess I get my terrible pep talks from you."

Mom laughed. "That wasn't completely terrible."

"Troy was talking about how basketball was becoming too much for him and I tried to give him a pep talk. It didn't turn out so well." I looked up at my mom, studying her face. "Thanks for being on my side mom."

"Thanks for being such a great girl." She wrapped her arms around me. "I'll always be on your side. I've got to go to bed. Too much excitement for one night. I suggest you do too. You have to be at your school at seven."

"Goodnight mom." I watched as she pushed herself up.

"Goodnight Gabi." She kissed my forehead and turned out the light as she walked out the door.

I let out a breath and got up. I shut my balcony door tightly. I locked them before I crawled into bed. I found my phone on my pillow and scrolled through a couple of texts before it vibrated in my hands. "Hello?" I asked, crawling under my covers.

"Hey." Troy said letting out a breath. "Was it bad?"

"Not as bad as I expected. Jesse wanted me to move into another room. My dad didn't say much, which surprised me. My mom and I had a little talk. What about you? Did you get caught?" I asked, cuddling up to my pillow.

"Not technically." Troy started slowly. "I was in the kitchen and my dad walked in and told me to go to bed."

"Lucky you." I murmured. "I do not want to go to my school thing tomorrow."

"What is it for?"

"To get my classes, books, and locker and stuff. We are assigned a buddy to walk around the school with and get to know. It takes all day and by three o clock, you're just ready to go home." I groaned at the thought. "It's going to be rough."

Troy chuckled. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Hopefully." I turned slightly, finding my comfortable spot. "Troy? What do you think about love?"

"I think it's beautiful. If you find it with the right person then everything will fall into place." Troy explained slowly. "I know it's kind of a romantic thought but that's what I believe."

I smiled to myself. "There's nothing wrong with that. My mom and I were talking about that. She gives worse advice then I do."

Troy laughed, making me smile. His laugh was like the sound of freaking angels. "I doubt that." He teased. I yawned into the phone unexpectedly. "I guess I'll let you go to bed."

"I guess that would be smart because I have to wake up stupid early." I mumbled. "I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll text you tomorrow." He confirmed.

"Goodnight Troy."

"Sweet dreams, beautiful."

* * *

I looked at my watch and sighed. Lissa, the girl next to me, was a sophomore. She was the girl I was supposed to be bonding with. I was supposed to show her around and talk. It was just awkward, like neither of us wanted to do this.

She sighed. "How much longer do we have to do this?"

"It's only two thirty." I said with a frown. "Another forty five minutes."

"Shit." she muttered. "Can we just leave? That's bonding right?"

I laughed. "I wish."

"You're lucky you're in your class. You have all the cute boys." She said, watching the people walk by us.

"All three of them?" I said sarcastically.

"We don't have any boys in my class." She said, looking at me. "They're better than nothing."

"I've dated all three. They aren't special." I said, laughing.

She frowned at me. "Seriously? Private school guys suck."

"You're telling me. My… boyfriend… sort of- well, he goes to East with my best friends." I shared.

"Being smart sucks."

I nodded in agreement. "Sometimes it does." My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took a quick look at it.

"My big sister goes to East. She told me that one class all they did was watch Mean Girls." She looked at me with disbelief. "Mean Girls!"

I giggled at her and at the text Troy sent me. "Lucky them."

"She's drama geek. She's got the whole musical prodigy thing going on. I get a different kind of intelligence and my parents enroll me in this school." She sighed.

"One of my friends is like that. She's crazy. My other friend, well she's smart but her parents are weird hippies and don't believe in private school… I don't know." I said shaking my head.

She sighed. "My parents almost shipped Kelsi up to Colorado for some elite music school." She snorted. "It was more expensive than our house."

I made a face. "People will do anything to get their kids ahead. My brother went to public school and he turned out fine."

"Right? They want us to grow up to work in NASA with a PHD while writing a book that will win us a Nobel Prize."

"I just want to get into Stanford."

"Thank god. You're not crazy like the rest of these people." Lissa sighed again. "I have to go find my locker."

"Come on." I said getting up. "Let's bond."

She laughed and got up. "So Who is your kind of boyfriend?"

"His name is Troy." I said with a small smile on his face.

"Bolton?" She asked with a frown. "Basketball captain, weirdly antisocial?"

"He's not antisocial… he's just shy." I said, frowning as well. "He's great guy, really."

"My sister said he was gay."

I laughed a little bit. "He is not gay, trust me."

She shrugged her shoulders. "if you say so… My locker should be right…" She stopped in front of a locker. "Here." She opened it. "Thank god it's clean. The freshman lockers are disgusting."

"True, very true." I agreed. She took the lock off her jean belt loop and locked her locker. "I think it's time to go back to the gym."

"Finally." She said, flipping her hair back.

I shook my head, watching her walk in front of me. She reminded me of Sharpay. I made a face. The world didn't need two Sharpay's. I took a seat next to her as people started filing in. After we were dismissed, I drove home. Jesse pulled up behind me.

I got out and walked in the house, ignoring his calls. "Gabi!" He called just before I closed the door in his face. I ran up to my room, closing the door. I went out to my balcony and leaned against it. "Gabriella." Jesse said, closing my door. "We need to talk."

"Jesse." I said with a sigh. "I get it. You're being overprotective but you can't protect me forever. You should expect that I know better than to be safe and cautious, especially with boys. I told you many times, Troy isn't like that. He has social anxiety and he barely even talks to me. He wouldn't touch me without my permission."

I turned around to face him. I leaned against the rail, crossing my arms. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Troy's not the one hurting me, you are. You're supposed to trust me, Jess. I'm going to make mistakes, you're supposed to pick up the pieces. I love you, I adore you even. What kind of siblings have this relationship? Not many. Just get to know him." I reasoned. "Can you do that for me?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "I guess I could do that for my baby sister."

"Thank you. I really like him and I don't want to end before we even get started." I opened my arms for hug.

He squeezed me tightly, picking me up. I squealed, laughing just before he set me down. "I love you Gabi, I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Now get out of my room."

Jesse laughed. "Is that any way to treat your favorite brother?"

"Jesse, you're my only brother." I reminded him.

"So? That just means I don't have any competition." He said, laughing.

I shook my head, pushing his head away from him. "Get out of here, I have to call Troy."

He sighed. "Talk to you later." I waved, watching him walk out of the door.

* * *

The next day I got up early. It was my turn to plan out a date. I stayed up all night thinking about what to do a couple of days ago. I did a little research but I finally figured out something that was simple and fun. It was a little old fashioned but I think Troy and I would have a good time.

I was dressed in some comfortable clothes. I kept my hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. I slipped on my tennis shoes before I texted Troy asking if he was ready. I decided on light makeup since we were going to have a casual day. Once he texted me back I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

I pulled up to Troy's house and knocked at the door. I played with the end of my ponytail as I waited for someone to answer the door. "Well hello beautiful." Jackson Bolton answered the door. "Couldn't wait to see me."

I smiled, shaking my head at him. "I'm here for Troy, big boy."

Troy appeared behind him. He lifted his brother, physically moving him out of the way. "Bye Jack." Troy said as he took my hand.

I giggled. "Bye Jack." Troy wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned up to kiss him. "Missed you."

"Missed you too." He said with a small grin on his face. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere fun." I said, unlocking my car. He slid into the passenger seat, adjusting it so his knees didn't hit the glove compartment. I buckled up and patted his knee. "You'll have fun. There's lots to do."

"Can't wait." He leaned over for another kiss before he rested his hand on my knee.

I drove across town to a local mini-golf course. It literally had everything: An arcade, Golf, batting cages, go-karts; you name it, they got it. Troy glanced over at me as I parked. "I hope you're as competitive as I think you are."

"I am." He said with a wide grin. "What are we doing first?"

I shrugged, getting out of the car. I shifted my purse on my shoulder. I locked the doors to the car and made my way over to him. I leaned up, giving him a kiss before I slipped my hand into his. "How was your school thing?"

"Long and boring. I did meet a girl though, she was my sophomore buddy. She said she has a sister that goes to East, a senior I think." I told him, squeezing his hand gently. "She was a little surprised when I told her Troy Bolton was my boyfriend. I didn't believe you when you told me everybody at your school thought you were antisocial… and gay."

"You said I was your boyfriend?"

I frowned immediately. "That's okay with you. Right? I didn't me-"

Troy chuckled. "It's fine with me. I was going to ask you and be gentlemanly but…"

"You still could." I said, frowning still. "Damn, I feel terrible now."

He traced the side of my face with his finger. "Don't. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

"I wasn't asking you." I said teasingly. "I was demanding. I'm crazy, are you sure you want a crazy girlfriend?"

"As long as its you." He said, leaning down to kiss my lips.

I smiled into the kiss before pulling him towards the batting cages. "I hope you can bat as well as you kiss."

"I've played before." He said with a small grin.

"Of course you have." I giggled as I walked up to the window. I got some tokens, two helmets and two bats. I handed the equipment off to Troy before I paid. We found a cage and rock-paper-scissored who went first. "You're leading off, Boyfriend."

He put his helmet on and grabbed his bat. I giggled as I watched him check swing. I put a token in the machine. "Put it on 80."

"Are you sure you can handle that?" I teased.

"I can handle it." Troy said, seriously.

I pushed the button before I closed the gate. I stood behind fence and watched him check swing again. "If you hit it over the machines, I'll let you pick the next activity."

He looked over me and nodded as the first ball went by. I giggled. "You're distracting me." Troy said, as the second ball went by. I giggled more as he got ready. He swung the bat, hitting a dribbler off to the side. "I'm just getting warmed up."

"Okay." I said, trying not to laugh harder.

He hit a few more like the first before he really got into it. He shot one right back at the machine, causing it to stop. He stood there for a moment, confused. He backed up and leaned against the fence. "I think I broke it."

"Or your turn is over." I said with a shrug.

He blushed slightly. "Let's put another token in and see."

I put my helmet on and grabbed the bat. I pushed in the coin before selecting my speed. I waited a moment to see if it would turn on. "I guess you did break it." I said with a slight giggle. "I'm going to go tell the guy."

"Tell him I'm sorry." Troy said, wincing slightly.

I walked back to the little booth. "I think cage number four is broken."

"It acts up all the time. You can try another one." He said with a shrug.

"Okay, thank you." I said with a wide grin. I walked back over to Troy. "He said that it's a thousand dollar machine and you need to go over there and give him your information so you have to pay for it."

"What?" Troy asked wide eyed.

I burst out in giggles. "Kidding. He said it happens all the time." He pouted and I pulled his lips down to mine.

"Mean." He mumbled in the kiss.

"My turn." I said with a wide grin. We moved to the next cage over. "Lucky number five." I shut the gate and put the token in. I set my speed and stretched out my arms. I pulled my bat back, preparing for the ball that was coming. I watched the ball sail over the machines after I heard the clank of the bat.

I looked back at an astonished Troy. I gave him a small smile before I focused on hitting the second ball. After my round was up I walked out of the cages. "What was that?"

"That was baseball for the first thirteen years of my life."

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, tilting his head.

I rubbed my lips together. "I got my period at practice one day and I never went back." I blushed, looking away.

Troy chuckled then squeezed his lips together, trying to contain his laughter. "That must have been so awkward."

"I was wearing white pants." I said, squeezing my eyes closed. "They asked why my butt was bleeding." I looked at him for a moment before we both started laughing. "It was a little awkward."

"That is the greatest story I have ever heard." He said, with a wide grin.

"Oh shut up." I smacked his chest lightly. "Your turn."

He pulled me back to him. "Sorry babe." He husked, kissing my bottom lip.

"It's okay." I said in a small voice. I licked my lips and let him go.

We hit until our arms got tired. We walked over to the arcade and decided to play a couple games there. Troy bought tokens and we raced a couple of times. We played Skee-ball and got a couple of tickets. We spent it on candy and ate it before we decided on getting a pizza.

"Favorite color?" He asked after we'd finished our pizza.

"hmm, Purple, you?"

"Red."

"Of course." I said with a small smile. "It was pink until the first grade. Everybody liked pink so I changed it to White."

"That's so random." He said with a chuckle. "Favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"Pizza." He agreed. "Favorite animal?"

"I've been obsessed with Hippos since I was two."

Troy smiled. "Really?"

"I called them pipos." I wiped my fingers with a napkin again. "If you say wildcat, I'm going to hit you."

Troy chuckled. "No, I like Giraffes."

"What's your favorite season?"

"Fall." He said. "I like the cold."

"Me too. I love when it rains." I said with a grin. "It gives me a reason to be lazy. It makes me want to cuddle and watch movies all day."

"Sounds nice." Troy said quietly. "What's your favorite subject?"

"History and English... and math."

"Mine is creative writing. I like to write and stuff." He said shyly. "Not that I'd let anybody read it or anything."

I smiled at him. "Maybe you'd show it to me one day."

"Maybe." He said quietly. "Favorite board game?"

"Apples to Apples. I am amazing at that game."

"Mines clue. I always win. Jacks always thinks I cheat."

"Do you?" I accused teasingly.

Troy chuckled. "Only at Monopoly. I'm the banker because I'm the best person at math in my house."

"When Jesse and I play monopoly, it's an all out war." I said proudly. "He's a sore loser."

Troy reached over and laced his fingers in between mine. "Our school orientation is tomorrow. Do you want to come? I'm sure Sharpay and Taylor invited you already."

"They did actually." I said. "I'll go only if you promise we can sneak off somewhere and make out."

Troy grinned. "Deal."

"This is pretty much all I had planned for the day." I said, playing with his fingers. "I hope you had fun."

"I did." He assured me. "Do you want to come watch movies at my house? My parents will be there. And Jackson, unfortunately."

"I'll call my mom." I said, getting up. "Lets clean up first."

"Good idea." He agreed. He took the empty pizza tray up to the counter while I cleaned the rest of the table up, grabbing our soda and my purse. He met me near the exit and we walked toward my car. I took a seat on the trunk of my car and Troy stood in between my legs.

"Hey Gabi, how's your date going?" Mom answered the phone.

"It's good. We're all done here. Can I go to Troy's and watch movies?" I asked, stroking my boyfriends hair back.

"Sure… What? She's going to Troy's… To watch movies what do you think?" My mom said, talking to somebody in the background. "I'm sure they will… Gabi, will his parents be there?"

"Of course." I said rolling my eyes.

"Jesse." My mom sighed. "Okay fine. Gabi when you get to Troy's call me back so your father and I can talk to his parents."

"Okay." I said, rolling my eyes again. "I'll call you back."

"Thank you honey."

"Whatever." I said, more jokingly then serious. Mom laughed before I hung up the phone.

"What'd she say?" Troy asked, looking up at me.

"They said it was fine. My brother and my dad probably are being dumb and my parents want to talk to your parents." I said, waving my hand.

Troy shrugged. "I'm sure my parents won't mind. They'll probably invite them over for dinner, especially now that we're officially a couple."

"Parents are weird." I said, leaning against Troy. He wrapped his arms around me, stroking my back slowly and nodding his head in agreement.

* * *

**Only a couple more left to this story. I'm SO glad i'm getting so much positive feedback from Co-Parenting. If you havent read it, go read it and tell me what you think. It's different from anything else i've written so serious go tell me what you think. Um, going camping this weekend. I'll probably put another chapter of CP up next week. Don't quote me on that. It depends on how much i get done. Anyway, Don't forget to review!**


	7. School

I watched Troy shovel a hand full of popcorn in his mouth. I didn't know how he was still hungry after the pizza and the candy we just ate. I shook my head at him. I leaned into him, relaxing. I called my parents and they talked to Troy's. Troy was right. We're coming over for dinner this coming weekend. I had a month and a half left before school. Troy's school started in two months.

I was bummed the summer was going to be over so quickly. I just wanted to spend my days with Troy, get to know him better. Troy stroked my arm as we watched some movie. It was one of Troy's picks. I didn't really care what we watched, I just wanted to cuddle with him.

"What are we watching?" Jackson asked, taking a seat next to me. He stood right back up when he saw the movie we were watching. "This movie is so boring." He groaned before walking out of the room.

We were in one of his many living rooms. I cuddled closer to Troy, letting out a small giggle. He leaned down, kissing my lips gently. "He's bit much sometimes. Us Bolton's are weird with people."

"You're just fine." I said, rubbing his chest. I leaned up for another quick kiss. I closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest. Troy stroked my hair lovingly as I drifted in and out of sleep on his chest. I figured a little cat nap wouldn't hurt, especially since Troy was so comfortable.

"HEY, guys." Jackson bellowed, making both Troy and I jump. I looked at the TV noticing the movie was over. "Mom wants to know if you're staying for dinner, beautiful."

"Knock it off Jackson." Troy mumbled, rubbing his face.

"Um, I don't know." I said, looking at my phone. "I'll just ask my mom." I got up, dialing her number. I wandered up the stairs and found Troy's room. I took a seat on his bed. I waited for her to answer, clicking my tongue.

"Yes Gabriella?" My mom answered.

"Whoa snappy. I was just wondering if I could stay at Troy's for dinner." I said, laying back on his bed.

"That's fine honey." She said.

"Alright, bye." I said, hanging up the phone.

"What are you doing in here?" Troy asked, looking at me.

"Just called my mom." I said, turning onto my side to look at him. "She said it's fine I can stay."

"I told my mom you were staying." He said with a small grin. He took a seat next to me, rubbing my back slowly. "I wish you went to East. I'd be able to see you everyday."

I rolled onto my back. "I'll see you all the time. I'll come surprise you. "

Troy grinned. "Can't wait." He pushed a stray hair behind my ear. He leaned down, kissing my lips slowly. "You're so beautiful. Am I getting better at that?" He asked, shifting to lay next to me, our legs dangling off of the bed.

"Yes." I said with a small smile. "You're a great kisser, Troy." I whispered against his lips. I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing his lips again slowly.

"Good thing you left the door open, mom and dad would shit bricks." We pulled away from each other and looked over at Jackson standing in the doorway.

"Jackson, really?" Troy asked, annoyance apparent in his voice.

Jackson just shrugged. "I'm bored."

Troy sighed. I rubbed his side slowly, sitting up. "You don't have to go, he has to go." Troy said quietly to me.

"It's okay, we can see if we can help your mom with dinner." I suggested, crawling off his bed. I held my arms out in attempt to pull him up. He just pulled me back down with him. I giggled, kissing his lips. "Come on, lazy." I teased, standing on my feet again.

He held my hand as we walked down to the kitchen. "Hey mom, need any help?" Troy asked.

She looked over at him surprised. "Who are you and what have you done with my son?"

I smiled. "It was my idea."

"I'd love some help actually. Do you know how to make lasagna?" Mrs. Bolton asked me.

"No, but I'm a quick learner." I said, with an optimistic smile.

"That's a good attitude. Come over here, I'll teach you what I do." She waved me over. I washed my hands before I walked over to her. "I usually put some sauce down so the noodles won't stick."

"That makes sense." I said, licking my lips. "It smells good already, I can't wait to eat it."

"I usually boil the noodles like regular pasta. Then I'll take one out and get as much water off as I can." She said demonstrating. She placed it on the bottom of the dish. "We just do that until we get a nice layer." She continued with the noodles until the bottom layer was down. "Now here's the cheese"

"Cheese is the best part." I said, watching her mix it around.

"I've tried so many recipes but this is always the best one." She said, spreading the cheese over the noodles. "Then sauce, then repeat. Do you want to give it ago? I'll chop veggies for the salad."

"Alright." I said with a small smile. I copied her movements as I dipped into the noodles. I lined them up perfectly. Troy helped me with the lasagna and we washed our hands while his mom put it in the oven. We stepped outside and sat on his patio furniture.

"So my brother said something interesting the other day." Troy said, looking over at me.

"What's that?"

"He said that we are having the back to school party this year. My parents are going to be gone for labor day and that leaves me and Jackson alone. He wants to have a party."

"What do you think about that?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I'm not really sure. I just don't want my house to get all messed up." He said with a shrug. "If it did happen. I want you to come."

"I will, don't worry." I got up and took a seat on his lap. "I won't leave your side and I'll kick people out if it gets too rowdy."

Troy grinned at me, kissing my jaw. "You're so beautiful."

I leaned into him, closing my eyes once again. "You're so comfortable." Troy chuckled, rubbing my back as he let me rest.

* * *

I picked up Sharpay and Taylor and we headed over to East High the next day. They were less than excited that school was approaching so fast. I'd only been to East a handful of times. This would be the first time actually walking through it like a normal public school student. I parked in the parking lot, getting out and locking my car.

I stared up at the gigantic building. I was glad I didn't have to walk around a huge building all day. My school would take up half of the first floor alone. Sharpay hooked her arm with mine and smiled. "You ready."

"Of course she is, she's going to see Bolton. She's probably going to ditch us again." Taylor said, coming up on the other side of me.

We walked through the parking lot and into the building. All the stray people stared as we made our way through the building. "I feel like I'm in Mean Girls or something." I mumbled uncomfortably.

"Everybody just wishes you were going here so they could see your pretty face all the time." Sharpay said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right."

"Oh there's Martha!" Taylor said, pulling Sharpay and I over to a girl that was standing with a couple other people.

"Did you hear!?" Martha said, looking over at Taylor and Sharpay while the rest of the group eyed me curiously. "Sadie heard from Samuel Matthews that Troy Bolton has a girlfriend. I told you he wasn't gay!"

Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other and then looked at me. They started laughing while I just looked at them confused. "I don't believe that for a second." Sharpay said, flipping her hair in typical Sharpay fashion.

"I heard that was true." Taylor said with a small smirk. "I guess we'll have to see to find out right?"

"I guess." This Martha girl said. "Oh, did you get your schedule yet?"

"No not yet, we just got here." Taylor explained.

"Well come find me when you're done." She said with a wide grin. Taylor nodded and we started to walk away.

They lead me through the maze that was East high until we got to the cafeteria. There were people lined up everywhere to stop at different tables. My school was way less complicated than this. I stood in line awkwardly with Sharpay and Taylor. I didn't want to sit by myself. The whole room seemed to be buzzing.

Sharpay was talking to the people in front of us and Taylor was talking to the people behind us. I looked around the room and everybody stopped talking as a group of people walked in the cafeteria. My eyes found the familiar set of blue and my heart rate quickened. He smiled at me before nodding at something somebody else was saying.

"What?" Chad said, his voice booming over the whole room.

Everybody started chatting again but their attention was towards the group of boys. "I'll be right back." I said, glancing over at Sharpay and Taylor.

"Alright." Sharpay said. "We're going to have a search party looking for you if he steals you away again."

"Just text me, loser." I said, walking away from them. I headed straight for the basketball boys. "Hey Zeke." I greeted first.

"Hey Gabi." He gave me a hug.

"Baylor is that the girl you've been texting all week?" A guy said, chuckling with another guy that was sitting next to him.

Zeke rolled his eyes and I laughed. "You never told me how your… dessert was." I said, catching myself before I gave away his big secret.

"That's cute, Baylor, you call sex dessert. I want some of her dessert."

I glanced over at Troy and he looked annoyed. "It was a trail run, I'm trying again this weekend."

I smiled. "Tell me how it goes." I turned my attention over to Chad. "Hey Chad."

"Hey Gabriella." He said with a small smile.

"Gabriella is a beautiful name for such a sexy girl."

"Knock it off, Brown, you just look like an asshole." Troy said. The whole group just looked at him, shocked.

I smiled, watching him get up off his seat. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. He pressed his lips against mine, marking his territory. I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping his lips against mine. I slowly pulled away. "Hello to you too, Troy."

Troy chuckled, kissing my lips again. "Hello beautiful. Let me introduce you to the team." He said, turning to face towards the team. He kept his arms around me protectively. "You know Chad, Zeke, and Jason. This is Kaden Brown, Butterball, Max, Jimmy, Caleb and Sunshine."

"Hi." I said, dryly with a small smirk.

"Team, this is my girlfriend. Gabi." Troy said proudly.

"I'm going to go back to Shar and Tay. I'll come find you again." I said, looking up at him.

"Okay. I'll see you later." He said, kissing me again. He ran his hands down my arms. He frowned, pulling away. "You're freezing. You have goosebumps."

"It's fine." I said, waving my hand.

He already pulled his letterman off, picking a piece of lint off the back. "Here." He wrapped it around my shoulders.

"I'll be fine really."

"You're welcome." He said, kissing my forehead.

I grinned up at him as I slid my arms into his warm jacket. I let his smell envelop me as I wrapped my arms around him again. I suddenly didn't want to go back to my friends. "Gabi!" I heard my name being called.

"Thank you." I said quietly to my boyfriend. It turned back to the stunned basketball team. "It was nice to meet you all." I walked away slowly, releasing Troy's hand when I had to. I glanced back to see him turn around and say 'what' to his team members.

I snuggled in his jacket and walked over to my friends. "You really know how to put on a show." Sharpay said, smirking.

"It was all Troy." I said with a shrug and a goofy smile on my face.

"You're gross when you have boyfriend." Taylor said, taking a step away from me.

"We'd better get used to it baby girl. Those matching goofy smiles tells me it going to last a long time." Sharpay said with a snort.

* * *

I felt mildly uncomfortable walking through the halls of East High alone. Troy texted me earlier telling me to meet him somewhere. He didn't say specifically but he gave me directions. I was following them to the best of my ability. I was getting awed stares from people because I was wearing Troy's jacket. These public school people are really close minded.

I stood in front of a set of double doors. I pushed it open hesitantly. No alarm went off so I slipped in them. I was met with a set of stairs. "Roof access?" I mumbled to myself as I trekked up the stairs. I walked up and frowned as I walked into the sunshine.

"You made it."

I turned around to see Troy behind me on the platform over the stairs. "What is this?" I asked with a smile, walking around to him.

"Wildcat Garden." He said with the shrug. "It's the science club's project."

I sighed, looking around. "It's beautiful."

"I thought it'd be the perfect place to sneak away and make out." Troy said, wrapping me in his arms. "What do you think of my school so far?"

"It's big, crazy. I'm getting stared at a lot, probably because I'm wearing your jacket." I said, leaning against him. "It's nice though. It's huge compared to my school."

"Well you only have 25 people in your whole school. I have more people in one class." Troy chuckled. "You can transfer here."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I don't think I'm ready to be a wildcat. You're the only wildcat I need." I leaned on my tiptoes to kiss his handsome face. "Oh and I'm loving the big poster of you on the gym wall."

He instantly blushed. "I don't look at it unless I have to."

"Oh, come on, you're so handsome. You have nothing to be shy about. I saw some cheerleaders ogling you when I walked by." He blushed more, causing me to giggle. "You're getting pretty red, Wildcat." I teased, leaning up to kiss him again.

"You should transfer over here." He murmured against my lips. "Then we can sneak away all the time." He grinned devilishly.

"Oh, the wild side is coming out." I rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I like it." I pulled his lips down to mine, working my tongue into his mouth. His strong hands held my hips as he sucked my bottom lip in his mouth. Troy chuckled, pulling away slowly. I gave him a look. "What?"

"I just never thought in a million years that I'd be making out with the most beautiful person on the roof during junior orientation." I smiled at him, pushing back his hair. "I thought this year was going to be just like the rest. This summer has changed my life, for the better of course."

"I'd hope so." I said, with a small smirk. He gave me a quick hard peck. "I'm so glad we're both chickens and didn't decide to go on that stupid doom drop ride."

"Me too, baby." He grinned, leaning his forehead against mine.

* * *

"Please tell me that is not what you're wearing to the first day of school party." Sharpay said, barging into my room. I was doing homework in sweatpants and one of Troy's shirts I stole from him. She was looking exuberant as usual. Her pink sequin dress was blinding me.

"Who said I was going to that party? Besides, my first day of school was like two weeks ago." I said, turning back to my work.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "A very cute but weirdly shy boy will be very unhappy if you don't show up. His room has a lock. You can hide out up there for all I care."

"I'll hide out in my own room, thanks." I said, glancing back at her. "My dad would never let me go anyway."

"I told him we are going to a family party of mine. He already said yes." Sharpay walked over to my computer. "I will erase your whole hard drive if you don't get up in the next five seconds, Gabriella Montez."

"What? You don't know how to do that." I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"Are you calling my bluff? You learn a lot of things in public school baby doll." She moved her fingers over my keyboard. "Five, four, three, two-"

"FINE. Jesus." I got up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a dress just to have it taken out of my hands. "What?"

"You're not wearing that disgusting thing." Sharpay dug through my closet.

"Remind me why we're friends?"

"Because, we just are." She said, pulling out another dress. "Put it on, hurry up. We want to be fashionably late."

I just snorted out a laugh and put the dress on. I pulled on some heels as Sharpay started on my hair. I put a little make up on and checked myself over. "Are you done yet?" I asked Sharpay behind me.

"Yes, you're lucky you have easy hair. Let's get going." She said, standing up. I stood up, holding my phone. "This party is going to be real interesting."

"You're telling me." I murmured as we walked out of my room.

My parents, surprisingly, let me go. Sharpay drove us over to Troy's. We got out of her brand new car and I smoothed down my dress before we entered. "Hello beautiful, welcome to my party." Jackson greeted us at the door. I frowned when I smelled the alcohol.

"He is going to be sorry in the morning." Sharpay mumbled in my ear then gasped. "Zekey!" She rushed away and I sighed.

"Where's your brother Jackson?" I asked the younger Bolton.

"I don't know why you're with him. I'm the cuter one." He slurred.

"We should get you upstairs." I mumbled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go."

"Are you going to lay me down baby?" He leaned into my neck, sniffling loudly. "You smell like sunshine."

"You smell like tequila." I struggled to get him up the stairs but I finally did. I lead him into his room and pushed him down on the bed. "Go to sleep Jackson. If you have to puke, try to make it in the toilet." I advised. "Or this." I placed the garbage basket in his arms.

"Thanks Gabriella." He mumbled, his eyelids half drooped.

"You're welcome. Just remember you're going to be cleaning up your puke in the morning." I patted his shoulder and walked out of his room. "Troy!" I called seeing him at the far end of the hall.

He grinned as he looked up at me. "Hey baby, what are you doing over here?"

"Jackson is drunk and looked like he needed a hand. He's in his room where nobody can draw on him." I said, wrapping my arms around my boyfriend. I kissed him lips. "You taste like beer."

"Chad gave me some beer, it was awful." He mumbled in reply. "I drank two."

"Don't get too crazy, Troy Bolton. I'm not cleaning your vomit." I said before giving him another kiss.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be fine." He promised, leading me back down to the party. He pulled me out to the middle of the living room where couples were dancing around us. He pulled me close to him, covering my lips with his. I smiled as he twirled me around. He seemed very relaxed and happy. He wasn't his usual nervous self. I didn't know whether to be happy or concerned.

"Troy, my man! Let's take a shot." Chad said, pulling him away from me. "Hey Gabster. Do you want one? It's Jose Cuervo."

I made a face. "No thank you." I said shaking my head. I looked at Troy.

"This stuff is disgusting man." Chad said putting the small glass into his hand. "Don't be a puss, just drink it."

Troy looked at me. "You're not going to like it." I warned him.

"Just do it man." Chad said, taking his shot. He wooped loudly before looking at Troy expectantly.

Troy took a drink before gagging. I patted his back as he covered his mouth. "I don't like that." He said coughing.

"I told you." I said with a shrug. "You're going to end up like your brother if you keep drinking that." I warned, kissing his rosy cheek.

"I think I'll just stick with you for the rest of the night." He said, kissing the top of my head. "We can just- Hey! Put that down!" He walked away from me, actually hollering at somebody.

"Hey girl!' Taylor said walking over to me. "You look cute. Where's Bolton?"

"He just went to go yell at somebody." I said, shaking my head in disbelief. "He's been drinking, thanks to Chad."

"He'll be fine." Taylor said, moving her hair out of her face. "He's a teenager. He puke and be fine in the morning."

"I know but I don't like him acting so out of character." I said licking my lips. "Just keep an eye on him for me if I'm not around."

"Okayyy." Taylor sang. "You should really relax and take a drink or something."

"I'm fine Taylor, go party." I said waving her off. I walked away from Taylor, looking for Troy in the direction he left in. I frowned when I couldn't find him. Somebody bumped into me, spilling on the hardwood.

"My bad." They mumbled walking away.

I sighed, grabbing a roll of paper towels, cleaning it up. I stood up throwing the wet paper towels in the garbage. I turned around and looked out the window and saw Troy talking to two girls in bikinis. I walked out the door walking over them.

"Hey." I said, walking up to them.

"Hey baby!" Troy said grinning widely. "This is Uh Courtney and… Casey? Casey. They go to my school.  
They're twins! They shared a womb." Troy wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "This is my girlfriend."

"Hi." They said, glancing over at me.

"So Troy, great party."

"Thanks." He said, looking down at me.

"This is awkward, let's go Court." One girl said, pulling the other back towards the pool.

He kissed my forehead. "I was just going to find you. I have a surprise for you.'

"Okay." I said wearily.

"Follow me." He said, taking my hand. He walked towards the small pathway towards the tree houses. He stood in front of his. "Go on up." He said softly.

"Okay." I climbed into the small tree house. There were candles lit and a little couch made of pillows. I smiled a little to myself as I took a seat against the pillow couch. Troy climbed up and close the door.

"I have a confession to make." He said softly, not looking at me.

"You can tell me." I said softly, a little worried about what it might be.

"We've been together for almost three months. Its not really a long time but I feel like it's been forever, like, I can't even remember a time without you in my life. I was talking to my mom about it and she said that's a good thing. You know? That I love being around you so much." He said, nibbling slightly on his lip. "I told Chad what I was going to tell you today and he figured I needed some courage because I'm scared to death of what you think of me. I know I'm not the greatest boyfriend in the world because it's my first time being in a relationship. I hope I'm doing a decent job."

"You're doing a fine job." I assured him, rubbing the back of his neck gently. "You can tell me anything."

"I know, I just-" He paused to turn to look at me. "I love you, Gabriella. I don't really take that word lightly. I tell my parents that but I've never told anybody else that. I know it's what I feel for you, baby. I love you."

I sighed, pushing his hair back. "I wish you didn't need to drink to tell me you loved me." I said softly. Troy frowned at this. I leaned into him, letting his arms wrap around me. "You're different when you drink. Have you noticed?"

"A little." He said softly.

"I love you too." I said, looking up at him. I kissed his lips. "This is very romantic." I cuddled into him ever more. "The perfect place to get away." Troy smiled down at me.

We talked into the night as the music in the house thumped on. We kept to ourselves and cleaned up in the morning. Love was a special thing. It's going to have its up and downs. It will leave you breathless and angry as hell. When you find the right person it will be beautiful and sometimes a little awkward.

* * *

**And it's done. I know it was kind of a crappy ending but i needed to end it somehow. um, still writing and stuff. New chapters up soon of Co-parenting. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
